


Middle Distance

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The working title for this was "The fucked-up future fic" if that's any warning whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2/14/02

Doug lifted the end of the towel draped around his neck up to his face and swiped away the trickles of sweat that were beaded on his skin. Stretching his neck to the side, he caught the door handle and twisted it, swinging the dark wood open. "Hey, Joey."

"Hey, Doug." She smiled, her eyes barely grazing over him. "Is Jen home?"

"She had to run into the office for a bit. Did you guys have plans?"

"We did. We're supposed to have lunch with the prospective buyer I've got for that space off Hudson Street. I imagine that's what she's doing at the office." She looked over his shoulder toward the living room. "Is it okay if I come in and wait?"

"I'm sorry. Sure." He stepped back, shutting the door once she'd entered the room. "Make yourself at home. I was downstairs finishing up my workout…"

"Don't let me stop you. I have some work to do anyway." She lifted her briefcase and set it on the coffee table. "I'll just wait for Jen here."

"You're sure?"

Joey smiled and nodded. "I'm a big girl, Doug. I think I can find something to amuse myself for a short time. Go do your workout. I'll be fine."

"Okay." He pulled the towel from around his neck and headed for the door beside the base of the stairs, jogging down them until he reached the basement.

Doug straddled the weight bench and lay down, hefting the barbell and quietly counting each lift. His biceps bulged with every one, muscles quivering with the effort. Reaching fifty, he eased it back down onto the support racks and sat up, grabbing the towel once again and covering his face with it, regulating his breathing.

Small, warm hands slipped around his chest as bare skin pressed against his naked back. Hard nipples scraped through patterns of sweat as Joey settled behind him, her breath hot on his neck as she raked her nails across his nipples. "Do you ever do this in the nude?"

"What the fuck…" He grabbed for her hands as she slid them down his body, pushing their way under the waistband of his sweats. Doug's breath caught, bringing him up short as she grasped his cock through the thin material of his boxer-briefs.

"I want you to fuck me, Doug." Joey's voice was a low purr of seduction contrasting sharply with the stinging feel of her teeth scraping over his shoulder blade. Her hands moved under the material, one wrapping around the base of his cock while the other stroked the hard flesh, concentrating on the smooth head as she licked and sucked his sweaty skin.

She ground her body against his, breathing heavily as her breasts pressed against his flesh. She moved off the bench she'd straddled and circled around him, one hand still wrapped around his cock. Doug's lips were parted as she let her thumb sweep over the tip, spreading wetness over the velvety skin.

He shuddered in response as she came into view, naked and tanned, the dark hair between her thighs curling with dampness. Releasing him, Joey used her free hands to ease his sweats and boxer-briefs further down his body before using one hand to push against his chest.

Doug caught himself on the bench, his arms gripping the blue leather seat, bracing him before his head slammed into the barbell. He stared at Joey through half-closed lids as she straddled him, her hand guiding his cock inside her. A shiver of tension ran through his arms as she surrounded him, wet heat grasping at his flesh as she slid along his length. He shook his head as if drugged. "Don't…"

Joey lifted away from him, hissing softly as she came down, "Yes."

Doug's hips rose up to meet hers. "Stop."

She leaned into him, her nipples moving roughly over his. "No."

"God," he begged, raising up slightly and releasing the bench, his hands moving up to cup Joey's breasts. "Joey…don't."

"Don't what?" She panted, thrusting down on him in a lurid, frantic rhythm. "Don't…what?"

"Stop." He grunted, bending his head down to capture one tight, hard nipple between his lips. "Don't stop. Don't…" the last words were barely a mumble, his tongue flickering over the nub as he sucked on her slightly sweaty skin, her body moving in tandem with his. "Oh God, don't fucking stop."

Doug groaned against her body as he came, feeling the flood of his orgasm coat his cock as he continued thrusting up into her. Joey's body clenched around his as she slipped her hand between them, her fingers finding her clit and applying pressure as she continued thrusting down on him, the muscles of her ass clenching and unclenching until she gasped for air, her head thrown back in a silent scream.

Joey peeled away from him, the slick sound of flesh on flesh, wet on wet, loud in the room. Without a backwards glance, she moved to the doorway where her clothes lay in a bundle and picked them up, moving to the small bathroom on the opposite side of the stairs. He stared at her naked body, weaving across the room with nonchalance that belied the pounding of his own heart.

Grabbing his towel, he stood on shaky legs and wiped away the residue of the indiscretion before tugging his clothes back into place. His hands shook as he tossed the towel into the hamper, trembling worse as he shook his head and gathered the whole basketful of them and shoved them into the washing machine.

When he turned around, Joey stood in the doorway of the bathroom, her smile verging on a smirk. "I'll be upstairs, waiting for Jen."

"No. We need to talk about what just…"

"No. We don't." She took a step toward him, her smile widening as he stepped back. "We fucked. And you got off on it. So don't go crying to Jen, because you're just as guilty as I am." She moved another step closer. "Just enjoy it, Doug." Her hand snaked out and she trailed her fingernail down the center of his chest, leaving a trail of lighter colored skin in its wake. "Because you did enjoy it."

"Maybe you should wait for Jen wherever you're supposed to meet and I'll send her on her way as soon as she gets home."

"You should take a shower, Doug. You smell like sweat and sex." Her fingernail moved back up, tracing his still erect nipple. "You smell like me."

He stepped back, shivering slightly as he moved around her, taking the stairs up to the main floor of the house three at a time. Joey followed him more leisurely, watching him as he continued up the second set of stairs, heading for the bedrooms. Smiling, Joey moved back to the couch and her open briefcase, leafing idly through the paperwork spread out before her.

~**~  
Doug stared at himself in the mirror, wondering how he could not look any different. Shaking his head, he forced himself to look away, moving to turn the shower on. The water was icy cold, working its way to scalding as he kicked off his clothes, dumping them in the hamper. He could still smell the scent of sex wafting off them, seeming stronger as steam filled the room.

Stepping under the stinging spray, he bit back a scream, his skin turning red as the water beat viciously against tender skin. The water sluiced sex from his flesh, sending it swirling down the drain as he stared at his cock, spent and flaccid as the water cut across it and washed the smell and feel of Joey away.

Snapping off the water, Doug grabbed his towel and rubbed himself dry, his skin rasping with the ferocity of his hands as he sloughed skin away with every stroke of cotton. Finally, feeling raw, he wrapped his clothes in the wet towel and shoved them in the hamper, pushing them down as far as they would go.

Without looking at himself in the mirror, he ran a hand through his wet hair and walked into the bedroom, half afraid that he'd find Joey draped naked across his bed. He felt his cock twinge, first with arousal then with disappointment when he entered the empty room. Deriding himself under his breath, he stalked to his dresser and dragged out his clothes, pulling them on quickly.

He caught his reflection in the mirror and stared at himself, wondering where the hell his mind was, what the fuck he was thinking, what he'd been doing, allowing Joey to do what she'd done. Wondering why the fuck he was staring at his neatly made bed, the one he'd very thoroughly made love to his wife in this morning, picturing Joey's body, sprawled spread-eagled across the pale blue comforter, her wrists and ankles secured to the posts with…

"Doug?"

He snapped his head back, forcing the visions from his mind and stumbling to the door of the bedroom. Jen's voice came again, speaking to Joey as he headed down the stairs. He paused as he reached the landing, watching the two of them. Jen sank down on the couch next to Joey, studying the papers in front of them on the coffee table. He continued down, walking up behind them. His fingers hovered over Jen's wild curls, wanting to touch them, but vividly aware of Joey's gaze. "Hey."

She tilted her head back and smiled at him, offering up a small kiss. "We're heading out for lunch with a client." He nodded and stroked an errant strand of hair off her face. "Then we'll most likely do a little shopping to celebrate."

"Be home for dinner?"

"Why?" She turned a little more and wetted her bottom lip, giving him a sly smile. "You have something special planned?"

"You could say that." He leaned in and gave her another kiss, closing his eyes as they threatened to focus on the hollow of Joey's breasts, her nipples pressed tight against the fabric. "I'm heading out myself. You girls have fun."

"We always do." Joey's voice was light, implying nothing, but that didn't stop the chill of desire that rushed through him. He needed out. Needed air and distance and anything that was not Joey.

~**~  
Jen held up her glass and leaned back against the rose colored fabric of her chair. "A toast to a job well done."

"We did do a nice job, didn't we?" Joey smiled and clinked her glass against Jen's. "We make a pretty good team, you and I."

"Who would have thought, huh?" Jen took a sip and turned her head to the side, staring out at the passing traffic. "What's next for you then?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking I might take some time off and relax. Things have been pretty busy lately but everything is starting to slow down. Shouldn't pick up again for a month or two when the construction business starts gearing up for the big summer push. You?"

"I'm putting together some financing for a new hotel they're working on to take advantage of the lighthouse and park. It's going to be nice from the looks of it."

"Trying to put the Potter B&B out of business?"

"Of course. That's exactly what I'm trying to do." Jen laughed and set her glass down, turning her full attention back to Joey. "Time off, huh? I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"Yes you would. You'd stay home and putter around, doing something inane and boring like knitting. Or decoupaging." Joey grinned and took a small sip of her wine. "And then you'd make some extravagant dinner for your husband, ply him with food and wine and then drag him onto the floor and ravage him."

"True." Jen nodded and smiled. "Is that your plan?"

"You want me to make some extravagant dinner for your husband, ply him with food and drink and then ravage him on the floor?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of your husband."

"You think Pacey would touch my cooking?" Joey shook her head. "Maybe I can have you come and cook him an extravagant meal and I can do the rest."

"Oh sure, make me do all the hard work."

"You think ravaging Pacey's easy?" Joey laughed softly. "Well, okay, it is."

"I thought so." Jen traced patterns into her napkin with her knife. Joey raised an eyebrow as she watched her.

"What?"

"What what?" Jen looked up and blushed.

"What that look. And what," Joey caught Jen's hand and stilled the knife, "are you being so mysterious about?"

"The guy that I'm working on the financing for? The one who wants to set up the hotel?" Jen looked away, unable to meet Joey's eyes. "It's Drue."

"As in Valentine?"

"Yeah."

Joey's brow wrinkled. "So? I'm afraid I don't see the angst quite yet."

"He asked me out."

"And you mentioned you were married."

Jen watched Joey shrug matter-of-factly and looked down at her mangled napkin. "He said he didn't care."

"But you do." Joey reached out and put her hand on Jen's. "What's this about, Jen? You and Doug are disgustingly happy. Why are you even entertaining thoughts about Drue Valentine?"

"I'm not." Sighing, Jen freed her hand from Joey's grip and caught her wineglass by the stem, emptying the blood red liquid. "It was just odd and unreal. I mean, he shows up like some mythical figure out of my past…for the second time, and he doesn't even bother to ask anything about me, just corners me in the boardroom after everyone else has left and tells me he wants to be buried between my thighs."

"Wow."

Jen could feel the blush rising faster and higher as she thought about the rough sound of his voice when he'd practically held her captive against the wall. "I told him I was married and the only place I wanted him buried was in a shallow grave on the outskirts of town."

"Ouch. What did he say to that?"

"He deduced that you and I are still friends." Jen's smile was genuine. "Fortunately, I think he got the message."

Joey was quiet for a long second before she looked Jen in the eye. "But?"

"But I thought about it. For a second. Maybe longer."

"Thinking about it is fine, Jen." Joey smiled reassuringly, lifting her own wineglass to her lips. "It's only when you do something about it that you find yourself in trouble."

~**~  
Joey dropped her briefcase on the table beside the door and slipped her keys on the hook above it. "Pace?"

"In here, darlin'." He stuck his head out of the kitchen and smiled at her, his eyes raking over her hungrily. "I've been working on this recipe. Come taste something sweet?"

She moved to him, her hips swaying seductively as he took a step toward her. His hands were out at his sides, covered with flour as she came up against him, her mouth hot on his. Snaking his tongue into her mouth, he held her to him with his arms, shifting his legs so that she slipped between them, her body hard against his erection.

Joey groaned and slid her hand along the front of his jeans, barely hiding her grin as one of his hands buried in her hair and the other came down on her hip. Her fingers found the zipper and it slithered down, allowing her hand to slip between the pieces of denim.

Pacey's soft mutterings of pleasure were drowned out by her sudden shriek of surprise as he ran his hands down her sides and lifted her, setting her on the edge of the island in the middle of the kitchen. He unbuttoned her shirt with one practiced hand as the other swept flour, a rolling pin and other assorted cooking utensils out of his way.

Joey leaned down slightly and found his mouth again, her tongue pushing into it, taking possession as he stripped her. He unfastened the front clasp of her bra and pushed both that and her shirt off of her, his hand immediately returning to feel the soft cushion of her breasts, his thumbs leaving traces of white as they stroked across her hardened nipples.

They broke the kiss, both of them gasping for breath. Joey stared at him, her chest heaving under his seductive touch as he pinched both nipples lightly, eliciting a harsh moan of pleasure from her. Her fingers trembled as she unbuttoned his shirt, baring his chest and the dark smattering of hair that led down into his open fly.

Pacey pushed her hands away from him and moved to the side of the island, stepping onto the built in step required to reach the pans that dangled overhead. Ignoring the burnished copper, he grabbed Joey's leg and turned her, bringing her legs in front of him before lifting himself onto the hard oak and crawling along her body as she lay back like a sacrifice.

His lips closed around her nipple, his teeth teasing the puckered flesh as his tongue flicked across the tip. Joey's moan was mangled in her throat as his hands pushed her skirt up her legs, baring her long, tanned legs to the warmth that emanated from the stove and from his own body, sliding the material up until it gathered at her waist and his fingers slipped down between her thighs, fingernails scraping over wet fabric.

Joey arched up, allowing Pacey to slip her damp panties down her legs. He moved between them, using his bare feet to free her of the scrap of fabric completely as he reached down and grasped his cock, easing it free of his jeans and boxers. Joey writhed beneath him, gasping as he moved his hot mouth to her other breast, leaving the first tight and aching and swollen from his attention.

Her hand dug into his hair, holding his head, tugging on the dark strands, unsure if she wanted him to continue sending thrills of desire through her with his mouth or if she wanted to kiss him, feel his tongue fuck her as his cock slid inside her. The decision was ripped from her hands as he pushed into her, his mouth still hot on her breast.

She was coming before he was all the way inside her, wrapping him in liquid heat as he filled her. Pacey groaned against her skin, pulling his mouth away and lifting his head to see her smoky eyes. Joey's neck arched as she threw her head back, offering him an expanse of skin as he thrust into her, moving his mouth up her body to the curve of her shoulder.

He could feel her soft moan through her skin, trembling along her neck as he nibbled the tight skin at the junction of her shoulder, one of his hands trapped beneath her as he held her body against his as his hips pushed, grinding against her body with every stroke. Joey was gasping for air, her hands beating a staccato against his skin as he thrust, the long tendrils of her hair weaving patterns in the flour that clung to the wood surface, coloring the reddish brown until it was bathed white.

Joey came again, surrounding him with clenching muscles, gasping his name as his thrusts sped up, his lips finally finding hers, sealing her shattered breathing between them as his tongue swallowed his name, stealing the sound from her as his tongue captured hers, sucking on it as he thrust forward, hard and long. He broke away from the kiss, fighting for air as he came inside her, his body weighing down on hers as ecstatic spasms shivered through him.

Joey collapsed back on the counter, her arms thrown out to the sides, her chest rising and falling beneath him as he lay on top of her, holding himself up with his arms just enough to offer pressure but not weight. "Tell me you haven't been working on that particular dessert at work."

"Not that particular one, no. I think the health inspector might frown on the use of this particular secret ingredient."

Joey laughed, "So would your wife."

"Good to know." He gave her a soft kiss and eased away from her, tugging his boxers up over his cock before slipping off the island. He shook his head as she started to get up, sliding his hands under her and lifting her. "Allow me."

"Pacey, put me down!"

"Nope. Can't have you contaminating my kitchen, you lusty vixen." He moved out of the kitchen and headed down the hall to their bedroom. He deposited her in the bathroom, done up in royal blue she'd bought to match his eyes. He set her in front of him, staring at them both in the small mirror above the sink. "You need a shower."

Joey laughed at her reflection. "I look like the bride of Frankenstein."

"I appreciate that comparison." Pacey leaned down and kissed her neck as his hands unfastened the hook of her skirt and slid it over her hips. Joey turned and found his mouth with her own, sliding one of her legs between his. He moaned softly as her tongue parted his lips, breaking away reluctantly as the oven buzzer sounded loudly down the hall. "Something sweet calls."

"Sweeter than me?"

"More likely to melt in the oven and leave a serious mess." He kissed the tip of her nose and pulled away. "Get started and I'll join you as soon as I take care of this."

She shook her head as Pacey headed out the door. "I love that I come second to a dessert."

Pacey stuck his head back in the room. "Actually, if you'll remember, Mrs. Witter, you came first."

~**~  
Jen settled onto the loveseat and looked over at Doug, smiling lazily. "Hey."

"Hey." He looked at her over his book, returning her smile. "I'm guessing the deal went through?"

"With flying colors." She let her eyes roam over his body, her grin widening in appreciation. His white polo shirt was tight across the arms, even in his relaxed state, his jeans tight against his skin as they tapered down to his bare feet. "What about you? Arrest any bad guys?"

"Well, I thought about doing a citizen's arrest at the video store, but instead I just scared the kids out of sneaking out with the porn."

"You were renting porn?"

Her eyebrows shot up and Doug chuckled softly in response, "I told you I had a special night planned for us, didn't I?"

"But porn?"

He set his book down and held his hand out to her, tightening his grip as she took it, pulling her toward him. She stepped over the ottoman and settled onto his lap, her knees sinking down between his thighs and the chair. "It's good porn," he promised, tangling one hand in her hair and guiding her closer. "It's all about this cop and this woman he arrests. She's this sexy blonde," he paused to kiss her, just allowing them both a taste before he continued. "But instead of taking her to jail, he takes her home and handcuffs her to his bed while he ravages her."

"I'm liking the sound of it already." She shifted, sighing as she felt the pressure of his cock against her. "So does he fuck her senseless?"

"Oh yeah. Wears her out." He kissed her neck as he unbuttoned her blouse. "But she manages to get free of the cuffs."

"Uh…" she gasped as his hands found her breasts, teasing the nipples through the material, "Oh."

"So when he wakes up, he finds out he's the one bound to the bed." He slid his hands around her and unfastened her bra, then extricated her from both layers of fabric. Her skin was creamy white, tinged gold from the lamp beside him as his hands moved back to her breasts, cupping the soft mounds and lifting the rosy areoles to the light, to his mouth.

"What then?" She shivered as she spoke, his mouth closing around one taut nipple. "What happens next?"

"Mmm," Doug pulled away reluctantly, nuzzling at her other nipple. "She fucks him. Unmercilessly. And when she's done and he's spent, she moves up his body, still straddling him, hanging onto the headboard as he fucks her with his tongue, teasing her clit until she screams in satisfaction."

"Sounds like you've already seen this one," Jen wrapped her hands around his head, threading her fingers through the dark hairs as he finally captured her other breast in his mouth. "Or…" she paused to suck in air as his teeth scraped over sensitive skin, "is it just that we've done that one?"

"All the good plotlines have been taken," he murmured as he raised his head, smiling at her before giving her a soft kiss.

Jen shook her head. "Not all of them." She slid off his lap and stood, holding her hand out to him. "Come on. I'll prove it."

Doug took her hand and stood, letting her lead him to the stairs. "So what is it that you have planned, Mrs. Witter?"

Jen half turned, walking up the stairs backwards. "Well, I thought," she released his hand and unfastened her skirt, "we could start with something slow and romantic." She let it fall from her fingers, pooling around her feet as she stepped out of it, moving higher up the stairs.

Doug groaned at the sight of her pale blue garter belt and pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to the ground as he followed her. Jen turned as she reached the landing, stopping when he caught up with her, grabbing her and holding her against him. The bare curves of her ass pressed against the smooth denim of his faded jeans as he bent down and whispered softly to her. "Why don't we finish with slow and romantic," he offered instead, turning her and pressing her to the wall, his body holding her in place. "And start off with something hard and wet and fast?"

Her hands moved over his bare chest to his belt, unfastening it and pushing the leather aside as she slid the zipper down and pushed the demin away from his skin. "I could be okay with that."

He closed his eyes as she eased his boxer-briefs over his erection, stroking it as she pushed the material off of him as well. "Yeah?" he asked huskily as he ran his hands down her sides, sliding them under the curves of her ass as he lifted her up, supporting her against the wall as he guided his cock to her warm opening. "You sure?"

She nodded as he slid into her; his hands digging lightly into her ass as he pulled her forward, feeling her heat sheath him. Her voice was like fire against his flesh. "Positive."

Doug buried his head in the curve of her shoulder, breathing in her scent as his hips rolled into hers. Jen's legs wrapped around him, her heels digging into his ass as her thighs tightened around his. Doug sank slowly to his knees, carefully holding her against him, using the wall as a guide, letting her ass rest on his knees as he reached the ground. She groaned as his hands found her hips, guiding her toward him, burying himself deeper.

He pressed forward, pinning her to the wall with his body as he captured her lower lip between his teeth, nibbling and sucking on it before he kissed her, his tongue pushing into her mouth. Jen's heels dug further into his ass as she pulled herself upward, sinking down hard on his cock without ever breaking the kiss.

His head fell back and he moaned her name, turning carefully and guiding her to the floor. He stretched out above her, precariously close to the edge of the landing, pushing deeper. Jen caught her breath and shuddered beneath him, licking her dry lips as she braced her feet on the carpeted floor and met every thrust with her own.

Her blonde hair spread out under her, rasping against the carpet as she arched her neck. Her eyes closed as she wrapped one leg over both of his, thrusting upward, keeping pace with him as his strokes grew shorter, more frantic. She uttered a soft cry as she came, her body squeezing his cock as she bathed it with her orgasm. He gasped for air, for release, as he came as well, his body shaking with spasms as he continued thrusting into her.

After a long moment, he eased to the side of her, curling her against his body on the small landing. He licked his lips, the heady smell of sex surrounding them as his tongue touched the hollow beneath her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I love you, Jen."

She turned her head and smiled at him, offering her lips up for a quick kiss. "I love you." She twisted the rest of her body slowly so that she was facing him, lying in the cocoon of his arms. "And I have to say that was better than any porn film ever."

"Even the one with the three female archeologists getting it on in the tomb?"

"Hmmm." She smiled at him before she eased away slowly, getting to her feet. "Almost better than that one."

"Damn."

"But we still have slow and romantic."

"You've got an excellent point." He got to his feet as well, following her up the rest of the stairs to their bedroom, hardly a single thought of Joey on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey stretched and rolled over, curling up on Pacey's chest. She smiled against his skin as he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. "Mornin'."

"Morning." She kissed his nipple, letting her tongue flicker over it. "Sleep good?"

"Woke up better," he chuckled, his thumb swiping across the lips she'd so recently had wrapped around his cock. She touched the pad of his thumb with her tongue then kissed it. "You?"

"Mmm. Good." She nodded, her hair tickling lightly. "You working all day?"

"Most of it. Big plans at the restaurant tonight. Danny's bringing in some investors to see if they'll subsidize the expansion."

"Why doesn't he just talk to Jen?"

"He doesn't want to be the majority owner of a bunch of restaurants, Jo. He just wants to be a chef."

"Right, right. I just don't understand how he can let the moneymaking opportunity slip through his fingers. He's got tons of potential…" she stopped as Pacey kissed the top of her head. "I know. I know. Sorry."

"He's perfectly happy running the restaurant in Albany now. He doesn't need you trying to make him a corporate mogul." He eased away from her, slipping from the bed and walking naked to the bathroom. "What are you doing today?"

"Absolutely nothing. With this new deal closed, it's all smooth sailing for me. I thought I might take some time off."

"Can the office handle it without you?"

"It's our slow time." She sat up and shrugged, watching him as he stepped into the stall to turn the water on, the rushing sound from the six heads filling the room. "I'll keep in touch with them. I just thought I'd like to do some other stuff for a while. I want to redesign the living and dining rooms. And our offices need to be completely reworked."

"When did you decide to get into this work, Jo?" He leaned against the bathroom door and looked at her for a long time. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you. But ten years ago, if you'd told me Joey Potter would be an architect and designer…"

"Or that Joey Potter would be Joey Witter?" She climbed from the bed as well, heading toward him. "People grow up, people change. Besides, it turns you on that I'm successful and wealthy." She touched his cock, smiling knowingly as it hardened. "Admit it."

"It turns me on that you're naked and my wife." He grabbed her hand and led her to the shower. "And the wealthy and successful doesn't hurt." Slipping into the warm spray, he pulled her in as well, enjoying the view of the water running over her body. "Wet doesn't hurt either."

Joey kissed him, pressing her body to his, feeling the jets pounding against their flesh as it met. "You don't mind if I take time off, do you?"

"Not at all." He ran his hand through her damp hair, kissing her softly. "You need a break. You've always worked too hard."

"Someone has to support your lazy ass."

Pacey laughed softly, licking her wet lips and peppering them with gentle kisses. "Besides," he pointedly ignored her teasing remark, "with you at home, I can expect more mornings like this."

Joey moaned softly as he held her hips with his hands, his body grinding against hers, his cock hard between them.

"Or better yet, mornings where we don't even get out of bed." He moved his kisses down her jaw line as he sank to his knees, bathing her wet body with openmouthed kisses, his hands marking the trail as they slipped over her stomach and between her thighs, teasing apart the lacy tendrils of damp hair that framed her swollen clit. "Or mornings," he let his tongue swipe across the tight nub, "where we sleep after I've made love to you all night long."

Joey's nails sank into his shoulders as his tongue sank inside her, tasting a sweeter wetness than the one provided by the six pounding heads. She closed her eyes and gave herself over to the sensation as his tongue moved up, focusing again on her clit, his fingers sliding up inside her.

Her knees trembled as he fucked her, thumb joining his tongue, at war with her clitoris; fingers touching and rubbing and pushing up inside her, blood pounding through her veins, making her weaker and weaker. She trembled as his other hand moved to her back to help support her as she came, crying his name out softly.

Joey slumped against the side of the shower as Pacey got to his feet, a wolfish grin on his face. "You didn't think I wouldn't return the favor, did you?"

"I didn't expect you to do it here. Or now." She grinned weakly. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

Stepping under the main spray, Pacey let it beat down on the back of his neck. "I'm complaining." When she looked up in surprise, he grinned. "But only that I don't have time to drag you back to the bed and do it properly." He looked down at his erection and shrugged. "Guess I'll have to wait until tonight."

"I'll make it worth the wait."

Pacey tilted his head back and let the water wash through his dark hair. "You always do."

~**~  
Jen stood outside the conference room door for a few moments, shuffling the papers in her hands as an excuse to take a few deep breaths. "You okay?"

She looked up and nodded, smiling at one of her co-workers. "I'm fine, thanks. Just making sure I've got all my thoughts in order." Straightening the papers, she raised her eyebrows. "Wish me luck."

"I'm sure they'll persuade you." The other girl winked and smiled. "Have you seen their head negotiator yet? He's got some weird appeal. I haven't quite figured it out yet, but he's got something."

"Smarminess." Jen laughed softly and headed for the doors. "Later."

The other girl gave a brief wave, her gaze drifting through the open door to the table. Jen shook her head and walked into the room, effectively blocking her view as she reached her chair and pulled it out, settling into it.

"Mr. Valentine."

"Ms. Lindley."

"It's Mrs. Witter, actually." Jen set the papers in front of her and met his gaze coolly. "Mrs. Doug Witter."

"You're kidding. I thought he was gay."

Jen smirked. "You're almost completely the opposite of how clever you think you are." Pulling her glasses down from her hair, she settled them on her nose and looked at him. "Shall we get down to business?"

Drue slipped his glasses off, the tip of the earpiece pressed against his full lower lip. His tongue snaked out, wetting his lip before he spoke. "You've seen our proposal. You know what we intend to do."

"I also see that you have ample access to financing to complete the project without any help from us."

"Admittedly, our investors have deep pockets," Drue nodded in agreement, turning one of the papers in front of him to face her. "However, we have a policy of working with the community we're interested in. We like to find a local bank or investor to help foot a small portion of the cost to increase local interest."

"And pass yourselves off as a local-type company looking to make life better for the populace."

"We've done this sort of thing in several areas. We always hire local contractors to keep the theme of whatever smallish town we're building in. All of our hotels and bed and breakfasts show an ample return on investment. We're successful and we do good work, Mrs. Witter."

"I've seen some of the specs on your other projects."

"And those have done well without the added attraction of a historical monument close by. The lighthouse gives us an additional advantage." Drue tilted his head, settling his glasses back on his face. "And honestly, gives you no reason to refuse."

"Unless I just don't feel like doing business with you."

Drue shrugged, his tongue tracing the edge of his teeth. "That's your prerogative. But I'd have to question you putting your personal feelings for me before what's best for your business. In fact, I might be inclined to bring the matter up with your supervisor."

"I don't put it past you." Jen chewed the inside of her bottom lip, carefully holding his gaze. "I'll need to see the property and what you've done so far." She tapped her papers together again and set them in front of her. "Have you chosen the local contractor?"

"We'd hoped you might have some ideas on that score. We've done a little research, but I know you've worked several construction and contracting deals. Perhaps you have particular firms you like and whose involvement might make you feel more comfortable working with me?"

"I know a few."

"Shall we make a date then?" Drue stood and snapped his papers in his briefcase, holding her eyes defiantly. "Get you out to the site and make up your mind? I'd like to do it as soon as is possible for you. I am on something of a deadline."

"Tomorrow?"

"What time?"

"I can go on my lunch hour."

"This is business, Jen. Why don't you come at eleven and we'll do the tour and maybe we can hash out a deal over lunch? My treat."

"I'd rather cut off my own arm than have lunch with you, Drue."

"Really?" He shrugged and moved around the table, smirking as she stood quickly, putting some distance between him. "You didn't think that the last time we ate together."

Jen felt a telltale blush heat her skin and she shook her head. "People do stupid things in college."

"I'll see you at eleven. Should I send a driver for you?" He glanced at her attire, his eyes spending an inordinate amount of time on her nylon clad legs and two-inch heels. "You might want to wear something you feel a little more comfortable getting dirty in." He met her gaze, noting the deeper blush on her pale skin. "Because you're going to get awfully dirty."

"I can find my own way out there."

Drue shrugged and started for the door. "See you at eleven."

~**~  
Doug settled at the bar and nodded to the bartender. Placing his order, he closed his eyes and rubbed them, ignoring the images that threatened, dancing on the edge of his peripheral vision.

"Hey there, big brother." Pacey leaned on the bar, looking critically at Doug's glass. "Aren't you a little too on duty to be drowning your sorrows?"

"No." Doug lifted the glass and drained it, not looking at Pacey. "What time's the big soiree tonight?"

"Seven. You guys coming?"

"To see my little brother triumph? Of course." He set the glass back on the bar, still holding on to it. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Nodding as Danny approached, Doug signaled to the bartender for another round. "Hey, Danny."

"Doug." Danny held out his hand and shook Doug's. "It's been a while."

"Well, since you left town practically the same day I moved my ass to Boston, it's your own fault. You do know I was just joking about prosecuting you, don't you?"

"A man can't be too careful." Danny grabbed a bottle and three shot glasses from behind the counter. "However, if you're going to be drinking here, you've really got to do it right." He filled all three glasses then set them in front of each of them. "To Pacey's unquestionable success."

Pacey and Doug both raised their glasses. "I'll drink to that," Doug stated with a sincere smile.

"Yeah," Pacey's grin was both touched and embarrassed. "Me too." He tossed back the shot then set the glass on the counter. "Now, before the two of you drag me down into your alcoholic cesspit, I'm going to get back to work to make sure tonight actually is a success."

Danny nodded, grabbing the bottle and heading for the end of the bar. "C'mon, Douglas. Let's tie one on and raise a little hell."

"Sounds good." Doug dropped a couple dollars on the bar then followed Danny to a table at the back of the darkened area. Sinking onto the bench opposite him, Doug sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the cushioning.

"Talk."

"What?" He opened one eye and gauged Danny's look before sighing again and straightening up.

"You've got that look."

"What look is that?"

"Actually, you don't have a look. You have a drink in your hand, which, apart from a glass of wine with dinner, is extremely rare for you. Which means you're either working a case that's a real bitch and is bothering you."

"Or?"

"Or you've done something horribly wrong and have come to Father Danny to confess your sins."

"Did you ever cheat on Emily?"

Danny nearly coughed up his shot, covering his mouth with one hand while he poured another round for each of them. "That's quite a question."

"Which I believe you just answered yes to?"

Danny took a sip from his shot glass, not finishing the whole thing. "Em and I had problems. You know that. The restaurant was tough for a while, not the rousing success you see before you. And she didn't always understand the sacrifices I had to make to keep it going."

"But someone else did?"

"Yeah." Danny sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "But it wasn't that. I mean, maybe that was an excuse for our separation, but that's not why I started seeing someone else."

"Why did you?"

Danny met Doug's eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"There's someone…a woman that…" Doug blew out a long breath. "I fucked up, Danny."

"Was this a one time thing? Or are you planning on making a career of it?"

"Fuck," Doug shook his head. "She…I can't see this woman again. I love Jen. I don't know why this even happened, except all of a sudden she was there and she was touching me and I was lost. Just fucking lost, Dan."

"You have feelings for her?" Danny shrugged off Doug's look. "Karen…that was her name, Karen. I loved her. I mean, it started out as this friendship that became something more and I really loved her. I never stopped loving Em, but I did love Karen. If she hadn't wised up and kicked me out of her life, I don't know what I would have done."

"She's part of my life," Doug evaded softly, staring at the wall behind Danny. "And I want her like hell."

"You want her more than you love Jen?"

Doug closed his eyes. "Sometimes?"

"It's not something you can answer with a question, Dougie. But I can promise you that it's not easy. Being in the same room with them killed me so many times. Em would look at me as if she knew there was something going on somewhere and I'd turn up the affection toward her, only to see it killing Karen." Danny shrugged again, wishing the simple movement would ease some of the pain of memory. "You want my advice? End the affair right now. Whatever you have to do. Because the longer it goes on, the deeper you get." Danny took the bottle and stood, his gaze solemn. "The harder it is to let go."

Doug looked past Danny to Pacey who was moving around the kitchen like a man possessed. "The messier it is."

~**~  
Joey smiled up at Danny. "Did I ever thank you for being so good for my husband?"

"Not really. Generally, I think you're usually cussing me out for getting him involved in something as risky and time-consuming as the restaurant industry." Danny grinned. "Or are you cussing me out about the tawdry homosexual affair he and I had?"

"You had a tawdry homosexual affair with him?"

"Okay, that's not you. Must have been another one of my protégés." His grin widened. "He's done an amazing job with this place. Of course, I had all the kinks worked out before he bought into it, but it's nice to see the kid's kept it up."

"Are you talking about me again?" Pacey sighed, resting his hand on Joey's shoulder, his fingers warm against her neck. "I told you, Danny, you keep that up, Emily's going to get bitterly jealous and refuse to let you see me anymore."

"She's enraptured with the dessert cart right now. Surely you're not going to begrudge me time with the most beautiful lady in the room?"

"How badly do you want Emily to kill you tonight?" Joey shoved Danny lightly. "Go away and let me spend some quality time with my husband before the two of you disappear with the investors into the back room and spend the rest of the night making deals. Or playing poker."

"Damn, she's on to us." Danny shook his head. "You had to marry a smart one, didn't you, Witter?"

"Not too smart, since I married him." Joey moved easily into Pacey's arms. "Go dance with your wife, Danny."

Pacey shook his head as Danny walked over to Emily, grabbing her and bending her backwards in an impassioned kiss. "He's a goofball."

"Funny, I was just going to say how much you remind me of him. I think Doug was really onto something when he hooked the two of you up." She leaned into him, resting her hand over his chest, her head just above his heart. "I've never seen you look prouder than you did tonight when everyone applauded."

"Obviously you weren't looking at my face when you said you'd marry me. Or when you said I do." He kissed the top of her head, wrapping her up in his arms. "Thank you for sharing all this with me, Jo."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She looked up at him, stopping their movement as she met his eyes. They were dark blue, filled with pride and hunger and love. "I wouldn't have missed you for the world."

"Yeah?"

"You're making us sick." Jen rested her head on Joey's shoulder, interrupting the private moment. "At any second, the entire room is going to say 'awww' and I'm going to vomit. So why don't you hand over your husband and let me have my way with him?"

"How about I let you dance with him?"

Jen sighed her disappointment. "Fine. If that's all I can talk you out of." She moved out of Doug's arms, easing into Pacey's as Joey took a step toward Doug. "Keep Doug out of trouble, won't you?"

"Certainly." Joey moved smoothly into Doug's embrace, letting him guide them away from Pacey and Jen. They were silent until they reached the opposite side of the dance floor, where Doug put a few inches between them. The corners of Joey's mouth lifted in a seductive smile. "Hello, Doug."

"Joey. You look lovely this evening."

She glanced down at the blue gown she wore, noticing that his eyes followed hers to the softly shaded cleavage and the tight sheath, his hand warm on the bare skin of her back where her dress dipped down. "Thank you."

He watched her speak, the tip of her tongue slipping out on the first word, the words themselves low and promising. The hand at her back moved slightly, wanting to rest on material but knowing the only material available was over the curve of her ass. "We need to talk."

"Here?" Joey tilted her head and smiled. "Now?"

"No. Somewhere that isn't in close proximity to your husband or my wife. Or anyone else that knows us."

"That doesn't sound like an invitation to talk, Doug. That sounds like an invitation for you to take this dress off of me."

Doug closed his eyes, opening them immediately as the thought of her naked body filled his vision. "I'm not going to do this, Joey."

"Do what, Doug?" She moved closer, her chest brushing his, the soft swirl of her dress weaving through his legs. "Nothing happened that you didn't want."

"I didn't want any of that…of this."

"Oh no? It seems to me that you're bigger than me, you're stronger than me, and I'm almost positive all that police training has given you a few insights on how to stop someone from doing something you don't want them to do." Her hand slipped inside his suit jacket to the pale blue shirt underneath. He could feel her heat through the thin material, singeing his skin. "And you didn't do anything to stop me, Doug."

"I'm stopping it now."

She shook her head. "You wanted it as badly as I did. You wanted to feel me around you. You wanted your cock buried inside me." He swallowed hard as her voice dropped, his eyes closing almost against his will as she spoke. "And you didn't give a thought to Jen or to Pacey or to anyone but yourself and what you wanted."

"You're my sister-in-law, Joey. I can't do this to Pacey. Not to mention to Jen."

Joey nodded her understanding. "In about ten minutes, Pacey's going to disappear into the back room to negotiate the final stages of this deal. Jen's going to go with him to double check the financial arrangements." The song ended as she pulled away slowly. "I'll be in the ladies' room."

Doug watched her walk back to Pacey, smiling at both him and Jen as she approached them. Danny walked up to Doug, his face as set as stone. "You need to tell me right now that the woman you're fucking on the side is not your sister-in-law." He watched Doug's face and shook his head. "What the fuck are you thinking?"

"I'm not thinking. I wasn't." Doug groaned softly and ran an exasperated hand through his hair. "It only happened once and I told her it wasn't going to happen again."

"Good." Danny slapped the back of Doug's head. His voice was a vicious whisper. "She's your brother's wife, Doug."

"I'm really well aware of that." Doug rubbed his forehead. "She wants me to meet her in the bathroom in ten minutes after you, Jen and Pacey go back with the investors."

"Do I even need to say that I think that would be a spectacularly bad idea?"

"No. But I do need you to give me something to do so that I don't give in to this overwhelming self-destructive voice that's telling me to get my ass in the ladies' room."

Danny shook his head, glaring at Doug. "Come on. Help me find Emily and we'll make this a family affair. Unless you don't think you can control yourself around her when she's got your brother's arm wrapped around her."

~**~  
Pacey fell back on the bed, his eyes closed before he even made contact. Joey leaned against the dresser, her arms crossed over her chest and smiled down at him. "You're supposed to lay in the other direction."

"Too much effort," he assured her, his lips curling into a smile as he lifted his hand in her direction. "C'mere."

"If moving is too much effort, I don't see much point in me joining you on the bed."

"Mmm. I don't know. You could be on top? Do all the work?"

"Oh, stop. You're really turning me on." Joey patted the top of his head. "You had a big night, Pace. Maybe you need a little rest."

"I had a hell of a night, Jo. Maybe I wanna celebrate?" He caught her hand and brought it to his lips. "God, you look stunning."

"I'll bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only the ones I'm married to." He tugged lightly on her hand, getting her to sit down beside him. Joey ran gentle fingers across his forehead, along his jaw to his lips. She closed her eyes as his tongue pressed against her fingertips. "You tried my raspberry tart."

"I did." She pulled her hand away slowly, smiling as he caught it, refusing to let her go. "I have to get ready for bed, Pace."

"I can help you do that. Turn around and I'll get your zipper."

"I don't have one." She freed her hand and lifted it to her shoulder, sliding the blue material down her arm. Repeating the gesture on the other side, she let the dress slip to the floor before stepping out of it.

"Sweet Jesus." Pacey exhaled, reaching for her. Joey let him pull her to him as he turned, burying his face against the sleek wisp of fabric, his fingers easing it down to expose the dark tangle of hair at the apex of her thighs. His tongue rasped against the silky strands, his head bent backwards over the edge of the mattress.

Joey laughed softly, almost a giggle as she moved away from him, stepping out of the circle of his arms. "I thought you were tired."

"You've revitalized me." He sat up enough to pull off his suit jacket. "Just give me a hand with these pesky clothes and I'm yours for the taking."

"I'm still doing the taking, am I?" Joey climbed onto the bed, straddling his legs. Her fingers moved to his waistband, undoing his belt and slacks then easing them down his body as he lifted his hips.

Pacey looked at her knowingly. "You like doing the taking."

She nodded, tilting her head slightly as his boxers followed his slacks toward the floor. "Now that you mention it," she grabbed his tie, holding onto it as she took a loose hold on his cock, brushing it along her wet skin before pressing it to her opening as she slowly slid down his length. She sat astride him, a small, satisfied smile on her face as she slowly twisted the tie around her hand, pulling him toward her, "I do, don't I?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jen pulled her car to the side of the road and climbed out, using a pair of binoculars to survey the land quickly. She moved as she felt her heels start to sink in the damp dirt, moving quickly back to the car. She was about to climb in when a black truck pulled up behind her, stopping a few feet from her Jetta.

Drue swung out of the truck and landed on the ground, his smirk firmly in place as he looked over her hot pink business suit and two inch black heels. "You're definitely dressed for success."

"I do my best."

"Pity your going to ruin those pretty silk pumps in the three inches of mud that lead up to the construction site. I guess I'll have to carry you."

"Actually," Jen reached in the open back window and lifted out a pair of dried mud covered rubber boots, "I thought I'd wear these and just walk, if you don't mind." Before Drue could speak, she dropped them back onto the floor of the car. "And if you do mind, I think I should let you know that they're not just good for walking in mud."

"Oh yeah? What else are they good for?"

Jen climbed in her car and shut the door. "Kicking your scrawny ass."

Drue watched her drive off, laughing softly before he climbed back in his truck and followed her down the rutted, muddy road. She pulled off next to one of the large white trucks that littered the gray area in front of the building. Tugging off her shoes, she reached back for the boots, opening her door and turning sideways to slip them on. She climbed out as Drue drove up, pulling his truck alongside her car.

"Those do look lovely with your outfit, I have to say." Drue climbed out and moved up beside her, offering her a hard-hat. "And this is the finishing touch. You really should consider wearing this to the next policemen's ball."

"I'll think about it." She set the hat on her head, shifting it slightly so that she could see. It slipped back down and Drue grabbed it, adjusting the inner strap before settling it back on her head. "Thanks."

He nodded and pointed to the left. "The lighthouse is approximately three miles in that direction. We're just on the outskirts of the protected area. The building is original construction, although we're putting in new plumbing and expanding some of the rooms into suites. It's a fairly old establishment, so most of the rooms conform to the smaller styles of the colonial period."

"What about the kitchen?"

"Redoing that completely to allow for a dishwasher and larger oven. We're keeping the original design to some extent, but updating and modernizing."

"Laundry facilities?"

"Adding on in the back right corner," Drue pointed again in the opposite direction. "It will be attached to the house through the original back door. We're basically turning the small back porch into a two washer, two dryer laundry room."

"It looks nice."

"Come on. I'll give you the full tour." He took her elbow gently, leading her through the churned mud to the steps.

Jen nodded toward the scaffolding. "How is the house structurally?"

"It's in amazingly good shape. They built everything solid way back when." Drue opened the front door, stepping onto a harsh steel mat and scraping his boots. "We're redoing the roof and repainting. Nothing major outside, other than the new building. Everything's really happening in here."

Jen followed him in and scraped her boots as well, coughing slightly as she inhaled a mouthful of plaster dust. "So I see."

"We're having to pull down some of the wall coverings to get to the plumbing. But it's all moving fairly smoothly. Most of it was done with copper, so it's held up well." He gestured toward the nearest wall and the exposed pipe. "Some of the joints are bad, but nothing's deteriorated to the point of damaging the flooring."

"So where would we come in?"

"Hey, boss." A burly, gray haired man came down the stairs, heading for Drue. "We've got the roof ready to go, but they're going to close it down for today. There's a serious storm coming and we're not going to get caught up there in it."

"Sure. Give everyone who's got outside jobs the rest of the day off."

"That's about everyone, boss. All the inside stuff is still waiting on the plumbers."

"They haven't gotten back with that yet?" Drue glared angrily out the window, his expression matching the cloudy sky. "Go back to the office and look up some local people. If the firm can't handle the work we're giving them, we'll find someone local who can."

"Here." Jen reached in her briefcase and handed the other man a card. "Call this office. They'll set you up." He read it then handed it to Drue. Jen smiled as his eyebrows shot up. "Tell them Jen Witter sent you."

"Boss?"

"Do it." Drue nodded. "And then take the rest of the day off yourself."

"Thanks." He headed out, shutting the door behind him.

Drue looked at Jen for a long moment before moving over to the staircase and turning to face her, his hands over his chest. "Do I take it that we have a deal?"

"Maybe." Jen shrugged. "I don't see what part we would play in this. I need something concrete to give my investors and I need something that's going to show a return on investment. You've got money in this place, Drue. That's obvious. And despite your assurances that we're going to see profit on this place, I don't see how we're going to get anything back at the percentage you're obviously going to have us go in on."

"Well, in a more obscure sense, we're pumping money back into the economy. This is the preliminary crew you see here. We're going to be hiring at least another fifty men, as well as decorators, designers, and staff."

"That doesn't mean anything to the people I represent."

"You come in at a small share. Say…footing ten percent of the cost. I can assure you a fifty percent ROI."

"How?"

"I'm the major investor, Jen." Drue rubbed his forehead with two fingers. "I don't make profit from the running of the place. I get it up and running, take my investment plus twenty percent and then I turn the running of it over to a manager who is chosen by the local investors. They then split the profits and incur all risks of management and liability."

"How do we know that you'll do the proper work? You're asking us to assume full liability for the venture and anything resulting from it."

"My name's on the building."

"Personal pride hasn't always been a big issue with you, Drue." Jen's gaze remained even on his. "I need something more than that."

"Valentine and Associates guarantees all their workmanship for twenty years, which is well beyond the limits of repair. All wear and tear repairs are the province of the local investors, but anything resulting from shoddy workmanship is deposited right on my doorstep." Drue raised an eyebrow. "What do you say?"

Jen looked away from him, staring out the window at the rain pelting the ground outside. A sharp flash of lightning was echoed by the rumble of thunder. "I want to look around."

"You want a tour?"

"No." She set her briefcase by the wall. "No. Thank you."

Drue shrugged and stepped aside as she walked toward the steps. "You want a flashlight?"

"Is the electricity okay?"

"Yeah." He shrugged again and moved to a large box by the door, grabbing a flashlight and carrying it over to her. "But in case you haven't noticed, there's a storm outside. And I think it might be better to be prepared."

Jen took it, thanking him again before she started up the stairs, her eyes not seeing the skeleton of the house, instead envisioning it finished, busy with activity, with guests, with paying patrons. At the top of the stairs, she started down the long hallway, looking into each empty room. Gray light filtered in through the windows, dimly illuminating the sleek, well-worn wood floors.

At the end of the hallway, she opened a smaller door and snapped her flashlight on, making her way up the thin steps. They turned slightly, spiraling up to the attic. They led up to a huge wooden floor, spanning the entire length of the house. The soft gust of air that had preceded her up the stairs sent dust motes dancing along the floor, as if in a rush to get to the other end of the room.

She walked the length of it, the expanse lit through the slit-like windows that were hidden under the eaves of the roof. "What do you think?"

She started, turning quickly and crying out as her ankle twisted under her and sent her sprawling on the ground. Drue rushed up to her and helped her sit up, his eyes full of regret.

"Are you okay?"

Jen lifted her leg slightly and rotated the ankle, wincing with pain. "Ow."

"Shit." Drue moved to her feet and slid the boot off of her leg, dropping it to the side as his hands returned to her leg, running his fingers over her ankle. "What was I saying about liability?"

Jen laughed once, wincing again as he slowly moved her foot. She looked at him pointedly. "Ow."

"Sorry." He rested her ankle in his hand. "It's not swelling. That's a good sign. Probably just a quick twist. Nothing to sue over."

"But suing you would bring me so much pleasure."

Drue met Jen's eyes as the last word left her lips, his own parting with the promise. She forced herself to look away, trying to pull her foot back as his fingers tightened just enough to keep her still. "We need to make sure you're all right." His voice was softer now, fitting better with the haunting atmosphere of the attic. He loosened his fingers, her ankle still resting in his cupped hand as his other moved over, stroking the skin. "Does that hurt?"

"No."

He traced the ankle bone with his fingertip. "That?"

"No." Jen swallowed hard as Drue raised her foot slightly higher, shifting so that he was kneeling between her parted legs, his knees almost even with hers.

Drue lifted her leg over his head and examined the outside of it, holding it close to his face, his breath hot on her skin. "This?"

Jen shook her head for a long while before she managed to force the word 'no' from between her lips. Drue moved back between her legs and set her ankle beside him on the ground, the tips of her toes touching his thigh. "May…maybe we should see if I can walk?"

"I think you should rest for a bit." Drue trailed his fingertips over the top her shins then along the sides of them, his voice soft and sure. "Sometimes, it takes a while for the damage to show."

"I really think I should…" She swallowed hard again as his fingers drifted higher, over her knees and up her thighs until he reached the bottom of her skirt, pulled higher than normal due to her spread legs. Grabbing for her skirt, Jen started to pull it down only to find Drue's hands already moving beneath it, along her inner thighs. "Drue."

He met her eyes with his, the dim light of the room reflecting off the silver frames of his glasses, doing nothing to hide the look of blackened passion behind them. He didn't speak, his hands pushing her skirt higher as he leaned forward, his body easing over hers, his arms moving up to her sides, his lips brushing against the parted pink invitation of hers.

His tongue slid out, tracing the fullness of her lower lip before slipping inside her, tasting the soft mint that lingered on her tongue, sucking at the sweet flavor as he lowered himself further, letting her feel his erection as he rocked slowly against her hips.

Jen gasped as the denim brushed her inner thighs, the skirt bunched up at her waist offering no protection from the rough scrape of fabric. Fitting his mouth to hers, Drue swallowed the sudden sound, deepening the kiss as he snaked one hand under her head to tangle in the blonde curls, letting the hard hat fall the short distance to the floor with a solid thunk.

Jen's body arched upward, pressing into Drue's, her breasts crushed against his chest. He groaned low, the sound almost a growl as he broke the kiss, his lips finding her neck and sucking on the pale skin.

"No," Jen muttered, half-heartedly pushing at his shoulders as both his arms moved down her body, resting against her upper arms and holding her still. His hands stroked her shoulders, tugging at the rumpled material of her suit jacket, pulling the collar wider and exposing the ivory silk of her camisole.

Bending his head, Drue pushed the lace that decorated her breasts aside, moving down her body just enough to wet the material with his tongue, his lips closing around the crest of her nipple as it pushed up against the fabric. His hips thrust forward, upward, seeking the heat that emanated from her bared skin, searching for the wetness he knew stained her panties, her nylons.

Jen's soft moan shuddered through him and he brought one of his hands between them, pushing her skirt higher as his fingers slipped under the waistband of her nylons. Silk surrounded him as his fingers rubbed the material of her panties, looking for purchase on them as well. He could feel the tangle of hair through the fabric as his fingers moved over her, slipping down to rub the wetness there.

"Fuck!" Jen shook her head violently, pushing Drue away, her body thrashing against his touch. He cried out as her foot caught him as he rolled, impacting solidly with his aching erection. He doubled over in pain as Jen scrambled away from him, pulling her skirt down as well as she could as she worked her way to the opposite side of the room. Her breath was rapid, harsh and as frantic as her eyes. "What the fuck was that?" she panted.

Drue didn't answer, his body still bent protectively in two. After a few long moments, he straightened, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. The room was loud with the sound of their breathing, blood pounding. He swallowed hard then sat up, still not looking at her. "The storm's over."

"Oh good. Because that was my primary concern. The storm." Jen tried to stand, her legs weak with pent-up desire. Using the wall for support, she got to her feet, carefully testing her ankle, putting weight on it bit by bit. She glared at Drue as she straightened, willing him to look at her.

"Can you walk?"

"I'm pretty sure I can walk over there and beat the shit out of you!" She shook her head, angry tears leaking from her eyes. "What the fuck was that, Drue?"

He looked up, nailing her with a glare. "That was you and me fucking. That was you moaning in pleasure as I pressed my cock against you. That was you wanting me to thrust inside you until you came." He took a step toward her, bending down to pick up her hard hat. "That, Mrs. Witter, was you. Wanting me."

"I don't want you."

"No? You have an interesting way of showing it." Drue tossed the hat to her. "I told you the truth from day one, Jen. I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you so hard you'll be coming for a week." He picked up her boot and walked toward her, his voice dropping to accommodate the shrinking distance. "But the other truth, the one you don't want to admit, is that you want it just as bad."

"I don't want anything from you, Drue. Everything I want, everything I need, I get from my husband, who I love. Very much."

Drue dropped the boot at her feet, and moved his hand quickly, fingers under her skirt, pressing up between her legs, pushing the wet material against her skin. His voice was a purr of satisfaction as a soft moan escaped her lips. He spoke quietly, his lips brushing hers with every word. "Your husband didn't do this to you, Jen." His tongue wet her lips as well as his own as his fingers found her clit through the cloth and teased it. "I did."

Jen slumped against the wall as he pulled away, using the surface to hold herself up. Her eyes were locked on Drue's erection, prominent against the worn denim of his jeans. He started for the steps leading down to the second floor, not looking back as she sank down to the ground, the burning ache between her legs refusing to subside.

~**~  
Danny looked up as Doug sank down across from him at the table. "Just thought we should have lunch before I head back home." He glanced at Doug's uniform and tired look. "What happened to you?"

"Night shift last night." Doug yawned and rubbed his eye. "Where's Emily?"

"Visiting some friends." Danny nodded at the waitress who brought over two menus then took a long drink of his coffee. "I know it's none of my business. It never should have been, but I asked and you told and so I just want to know what you're going to do about all of this."

"Is that why we're not at Civilization?" Doug didn't look at Danny, preferring to scan the menu.

"Would you rather I ask you these things in front of your brother, the husband of your mistress?" Danny's tone was harsh and angry. "Look, I don't give a shit if you fuck around. That's all well and good and I'd be the worst kind of hypocrite if I said different. I'd suggest staying away from it, simply because I know how painful and excruciating the fallout can be, but I'm not going to begrudge you a little pussy on the side." He took another drink of his coffee and set the cup down, about to continue when the waitress returned. He ordered quickly, waiting until Doug did the same and she left before speaking again. "But you're fuckin' nuts if you think you're going to screw your sister-in-law and not have Pacey find out."

"I'm not screwing her. I'm not…it happened once. And it's not going to happen again."

"It happened once," Danny agreed with a nod. "And you were about ready to let her lead you by the cock to the bathroom two nights ago."

"Danny…"

"But you're not screwing her." Danny smirked as the waitress set their food in front of them, nodding his thanks to her before picking up his sandwich. Doug waited until he'd taken his first bite before speaking.

"It was a mistake. A lapse. I have no intention of letting it continue. I don't want to see Pacey hurt, and…"

Danny swallowed. "You're screwing around with his wife, Doug. I mean, even if it never happens again, you fucked her. You had your dick in his wife's pussy." Danny watched Doug flinch as his language grew coarser. "That doesn't go away."

Doug set his sandwich down, his stomach rebelling at the sight and smell of it. He pushed his plate away and rested his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do, Danny."

"Leave her alone, for starters. Don't be alone with her, don't encourage her and when you say no or stop or whatever it is you'll say, you'd better fucking mean it." Danny ate one of his fries while Doug absorbed his words. "If you want to fuck around, if you're that intent on having an affair, then do it. Just don't do it with Joey."

Doug stared down at his sandwich, pushing the plate a little farther away. "I didn't want this at all. I wasn't looking to have an affair, and I sure as hell wasn't looking to have one with Joey."

"But you did. And you are." Danny took another bite, his gaze trained on Doug. "And now you have to decide what to do."

"I already told you that it's over." Doug got out of the booth, digging out his wallet and tossing money on the table. "I don't know what else you want to hear."

"Exactly what you're saying, Doug." Danny finished the last bite of his sandwich. "But I want it to be the truth."

~**~  
Jen and Drue sat down at the table in silence, neither of them looking at each other. Jen set her briefcase on the table beside her, a not-so subtle reminder that their lunch was strictly business.

"I suppose you're expecting me to apologize for what happened." Drue opened his napkin and laid it across his lap before he finally met her gaze. "I won't."

Jen snapped open the case and pulled out a contract. "I had one of our lawyers look over the contract you proposed. There are a few modifications we'll need before we'll sign."

Drue took the form and gave it a cursory glance. "I'll have my team go over it. I'm sure we can come to some sort of deal."

"Excellent," Jen refused to read anything into his words, refused to look at him. "Call my office when it's done." She snapped her case shut. "I'd say our business here is done and lunch is a moot point."

"Hey." Pacey turned one of the empty chairs backwards and sat down at the table. "You didn't tell me you were coming to lunch."

"My business associate chose the place."

"What?" Pacey looked offended. "You don't bring all your business to me automatically?"

"I was trying to spare you." Jen gestured across the table. "Pacey, you remember Drue Valentine, don't you?"

Pacey looked at Drue and grinned, holding his hand out. "Unfortunately. Hey, Drue."

"Witter." Drue smiled his hello before looking back at Jen and meeting her gaze for the first time since the attic, the afternoon's residual heat still in his eyes. "It's nice to see you. But I was just telling Jen I'd have to take a rain check on lunch."

Drue slid the contract in his briefcase and stood up, shaking Pacey's hand before he headed for the door. Pacey rested his chin in his hand and raised an eyebrow as he gave Jen a knowing look. "What the hell was that all about?"

"We're having some trouble working out a deal." At Pacey's questioning look, she sighed and tilted her head. "A business deal, Pacey."

"Oh, I knew that." He grinned, an impish expression on his face. "After all the pursuing you did of my brother, I didn't expect you were going to throw him over for Drue Valentine."

"I didn't chase after your brother."

"Right. You spent the summer after your break up with Dawson in Capeside for the town's ability to mend your broken heart."

Jen lifted her menu, pointedly ignoring him, although she was smiling. "What's good today?"

"Everything."

Jen laughed, unable to resist giving in to his sly charm. "Right. Stupid question. I'll have the special."

Pacey gestured to one of the wait staff to relay her order. "Bring us both a small bowl of the bisque."

"I'm not that hungry, Pacey."

"Shush. The chef always knows best. Besides, it's free."

"In that case…" Jen laughed as she leaned back. "Things going well after the party?"

"Like crazy." He grinned, rubbing his chin as the waiter set their soup bowls in front of them. "I'm exhausted."

"You love it."

"I do." His grin widened. "But I am exhausted. I think, if I can make it through the week, I'm going to take the whole weekend off."

"Wow. Joey on vacation, you taking a weekend off? This is practically apocalyptic. Better be careful, with both of you not working at the same time, you're liable to break the bedsprings." She spooned a bite of soup. "Oh. This is good."

"It's better than good."

"You've really got to work on this ego problem, Pace. I'm worried you're suffering from low self-esteem."

He shrugged and they both turned their attention to the soup. Just as they finished, the waiter arrived with Jen's entrée. "Well, now that you're taken care of, I should get back to work."

"You just used me to take a break, didn't you?"

"Yes." He nodded and stood up, straightening his chair. "Enjoy your lunch."

"Thanks. Oh!" She caught his arm as he started to walk away. "I was talking to Dawson earlier today and we were thinking about getting the gang together. What do you say? Bar-b-que at our house on Saturday afternoon?"

"You're trying to make me cook on my day off, aren't you?"

"Yes."

He sighed and gave her a quick smile. "Fine. Call Jo and give her the details." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "And we'll see you Saturday."

~**~  
Doug's car slowed as he turned the corner and pulled onto his street. A royal blue Mercedes convertible sat in his driveway, the sun breaking through the clouds and shining down on the black roof as it slid back. Closing his eyes for a second, he forced himself to step back on the gas, pulling in alongside the car.

He shut his door, his eyes focused on the long brunette hair shimmering in the weak light, the dark glasses hiding her eyes. Her door opened and she climbed out, jeans clinging to her, as did the gray t-shirt she wore.

"Joey. What brings you here? I would think Witter Enterprises hovers on the edge of crumbling without you there to rule over it with your iron fist." He kept distance between them as he headed for the house.

"I'm on vacation." She turned, leaning against her car, ignoring the beaded drops of water left over from the earlier shower. "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be keeping the streets of Boston safe?" She pushed off the car and followed him, taking advantage of the dark glasses to admire the way the blue of his uniform stretched over his shoulders, over his ass.

"I worked all night."

She came up behind him as he unlocked the door, her finger running lazily down his back. "It's awfully late for the night shift to be getting off work, isn't it?"

Doug's body shifted, moving away from her touch as he swung the door open. "I had things to do."

"Pity." Joey followed him inside, shutting and locking the door behind them. "I think I might have enjoyed seeing you stumble to the door, after just getting out of bed."

"Okay." Doug turned around and faced her, his face a mask of frustration. "This stops now."

"What stops?" Joey's eyes held his defiantly.

"This innuendo. This teasing. Whatever it is that you're trying to do. I've got no desire to have an affair with you."

Joey's hand ran down his body, curving over the erection straining against his pants. He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. "Doug," she whispered, stroking him, her fingers tracing the outline of the hard flesh. "We're already having an affair. You know it." She unzipped his fly and slipped her hand inside, the soft cotton of his boxer-briefs the only thing prohibiting her from feeling him. His hips jerked involuntarily, thrusting into her hand. "You can feel it."

Doug's hand trembled and settled on her shoulder as she used her free hand to unbutton his slacks while the other caressed his cock with her palm, moving up it until she reached the waistband of his briefs and edged under it, capturing the smooth flesh against her own. He gulped air, fighting down the urge to push her back onto the couch, to move between her legs and press into her. He dug his fingers into her shoulder and forced her away from him, fighting for control.

Joey took a step toward him and Doug stepped back, holding her gaze, his voice trembling as badly as his hands. "This isn't going to happen." Turning away from her, he headed for the stairs. "You know where the door is. Use it."

He shut his bedroom door behind him, leaning against it and catching his breath as he listened for the sound of the front door. As soon as he heard the telltale click, he blew out a long breath and started unbuttoning his shirt.

He hung it over the back of the chair beside the door before tugging his t-shirt over his head. He wasn't sure whether to curse or commend himself for his control. Tossing the shirt in the general vicinity of the bathroom, he sank down on the bed and lay back, staring at the ceiling, his hand slipping into his open fly and smoothing over the fabric that covered his still hard cock.

The soft click of the door seemed to fill the room and he forced his hand to his side, sitting up immediately. He stared at Joey, standing in front of the closed door. "I told you to go."

"I know." She pulled off her t-shirt and walked toward him. She wasn't wearing a bra, not needing one for her small, firm breasts. The rosy nipples seemed to grow harder as she came closer, her hands at her waist, unfastening her jeans.

Doug stood and took a step toward her as she slipped them over her hips, easing out of them as she stopped in front of him. "I can't do this, Joey." His voice was tortured, his body straining toward hers. "You're my sister-in-law. You're married to…"

Her mouth met his, her tongue pushing past his lips, her hand slipping behind his neck and pulling him down to her. Doug groaned, sucking at her tongue as her free hand touched him, playing over his abdomen.

Raking his hands through her loose hair, he tugged at the long strands almost painfully as she gasped into his mouth. She broke the kiss, moving her mouth down to his neck, sucking on the tanned surface, nibbling on the taut flesh.

Doug's hands curled into fists in her hair, pulling hard. Joey's mouth left his skin as Doug released her, stepping back. He held his hands in front of him, as if attempting to ward her off, hold her at bay. "We can't," he panted roughly, his hands trembling, aching to touch her again. "I can't."

Joey caught one of his hands and tugged him toward the bed as she sank down on it. He rested one knee beside her on the mattress; the other between her legs as she lay back and placed his fingers between them, closing her eyes as he touched the warm, wet flesh.

She released him, breathing slowly as his hand stayed, not moving either direction as she opened her eyes and looked up into the tortured blue of his. The smell of her arousal flooded the room as she looked at his arm, watching the muscles twitch, restraint warring with desire. Doug made a soft, anguished sound and pulled away from her, storming across the room and disappearing into the bathroom, the lock clicking behind him with the harsh sound of finality.

~**~  
Joey shut the door behind her, moving quietly into the house. The lights were all off except for the telltale flicker of the television in the den beyond the kitchen. She slipped off her shoes and padded barefoot over the carpet. The light above the stove was on as well, she saw as she passed through.

Pacey was sitting in his chair, his feet up on the ottoman, his eyes closed. The sound was off on the TV as the Iron Chefs rose into Kitchen Stadium on their podiums. She smiled after a quick glance at the VCR to see that it was recording.

She silently removed her shirt, letting it drop to the floor at her feet as she unfastened her jeans and stepped out of the rest of her clothes. Naked, she walked over to him, watching him in the inconsistent light. He was clad only in a pair of dark blue, silk boxers, his body sprawled and relaxed.

She lifted one leg at a time, easing them off the ottoman and leaving him spread-eagled before getting down on her knees and moving between them, her fingers easing his waistband down over his cock. He moaned softly and shifted, lifting his hips slightly. She tugged his boxers down further then trailed her fingers up his thighs until she reached the base of his cock.

The smooth flesh hardened in her hand as she stroked it slowly, one hand wrapped around the base as the other slid from base to tip then back again, leaning in to run her tongue over the swelling head, tracing the slit and licking away the moisture gathered there.

Pacey's hips rocked forward as she released her grip on him, only her mouth supporting the firm flesh as she slid her tongue along its length. Her hands moved up his body, over his flat stomach to play with the fine hairs that decorated his skin. He hissed quietly as she sucked hard at the tip, her tongue tracing the ridge, applying steady pressure.

"Mmm," he moaned, his fingers threading through her hair and pulling her head up. "C'mere," he growled, taking her hands and helping her to her feet.

"You're missing the Iron Chef."

He helped her straddle him, her knees sinking into the plush upholstery as she sank slowly onto his cock, closing her eyes as it pressed up into her. "Nah," he breathed as she settled over his thighs. "I'll watch it over your shoulder."

"Oh yeah?" She rose up until just the tip was inside her, the cool air of the house wrapping around the wet shaft. She sat there, poised above him, a small smile on her lips. "Shall we see if I can distract you?"

She sank down, slowly, her heat sheathing him inch by inch. His eyes closed, lashes fluttering on his cheeks, flushed from sleep. His hands moved up to her breasts, cupping the soft mounds as he let their slight weight fill them. His thumbs brushed over the tight nipples, feeling her thighs tighten as the taut skin did the same.

She rose again, moving slowly as his hips rocked in unison with hers. He used his hand to lift one breast slightly, bringing it to his mouth and trapping the hard nub between his lips. Her breath caught slightly as his tongue flickered over it, his other hand still kneading the flesh of her other breast.

Joey's hands went to Pacey's shoulders, massaging them as she used them for leverage, lifting herself up then sinking back down onto him. Her chest rose and fell shakily as he kissed his way to her other breast, feasting on her and sending his rumbling moans dancing over her skin.

Digging her nails into his shoulders, Joey increased her speed, thrusting down onto him with soft little grunts. Pacey slid his hand down her stomach, through the silky patch of damp hair then covered her clit, rubbing it hard as she struggled for air, her body shuddering as it came down, trapping his hand and bathing it in the liquid heat of her orgasm.

Pacey eyed her lazily as she gazed back at him, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his lips before sliding off his body and slipping back down between his legs. He watched through half-closed lids as she repeated her earlier gestures, grasping the base of his cock then sliding it into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Pacey breathed, his hips jerking almost at contact. Joey sucked at the wet skin, tasting the two of them together on her tongue. As his body stilled, she pulled away and stood up, holding her hand out to him.

"Let's go to bed."

He pointed at the TV behind her. "But…Iron Chef…" She leaned down and whispered in his ear, her eyes alight with promise. "You're right. I'm taping."

~**~  
Jen slipped off her glasses and rubbed her eyes wearily. She shut the door with her foot, turning to lock it before setting her glasses in their case and snapping it shut. Dropping her briefcase on the floor, she yawned and headed for the stairs.

She left her shoes at the base of them, grabbing the railing and using it to continue propelling her upwards. She yawned again and unbuttoned her suit jacket, slipping it off her shoulders as she reached the bedroom door. Her bedside light was on, casting a soft, golden glow on the room. The hunter green comforter was drawn up over Doug's bare shoulder as he slept.

Dropping her jacket onto the chair, she unbuttoned her shirt and moved toward the bed. She shed the rest of her clothes and tossed them toward the hamper, pausing as she stripped off her panties. She could feel Drue's fingers pressed up against her clit, the thin material doing nothing to hide the heat of him, the feel of him. She shook her head, forcing the thoughts out of her mind before dropping the material and slipping into bed beside Doug.

She moved next to him, pressing her body against his, her breasts crushed against his back. She let her hand rest on his hip for a long moment before sliding it down, wrapping it around his erection. The tip of her tongue traced his earlobe as he sighed and started to move. She shifted back and allowed him to turn onto his back, waiting as his eyes opened and he looked at her. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Her hand moved slowly along the length of his cock, caressing him. "Sorry I'm so late."

"Mmm." He reached down and caught her hand, easing it away from his body. "Not tonight, okay? I'm absolutely exhausted." He yawned for good measure, giving her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

Jen's stomach dropped as she nodded, forcing a smile. "Sure." She kept nodding even as he turned back on his side, facing away from her. She closed her eyes and dropped her head to the pillow, forcing the motion to stop.

Tears filled her eyes as she closed them, fighting against the urge to cry, to make noise. She slowed her breathing and turned her head away from him, staring at the filmy curtains that fluttered next to the open window. She lay there, her body feeling frozen until she heard Doug's breathing regulate to the soft rhythm of sleep.

She relaxed slightly, catching the sob before it could echo around the room. Tension was coiled in her body, aching for release. The memory of Drue enticed her, the heat that he'd brought to boiling in her stomach churning like spoiled milk. She slid her hand down her body, pressing flesh apart as she sought out her clit.

She shouldn't think about him, she told herself, trying to focus on thoughts of her husband lying beside her. Instead, she saw Drue, his head between her legs, his tongue lapping at her clit as his fingers thrust inside her. The tightness in her muscles seemed to stretch out, beginning to evaporate as she gasped softly, her fingers mimicking his in her mind.

Doug stiffened, stilling the hand that rested on his cock. He could hear the soft moans of Jen masturbating, guilt kicking him in the gut as he opened his eyes, the shimmering image of Joey's body shattering to the reality of his bookcase and the subtle movements of Jen's body as she slowly worked her way to her orgasm. His cock ached from his sleepless evening and night, tossing and turning and refusing to masturbate, refusing to let his hand wander where his mind wanted it to go.

He loved Jen. Wanted Jen. Her soft gasps sounded like Joey's in the darkness of the room and he saw her spread-eagle on his bed, guiding his hands down to her clit, wanting him inside her. He'd wanted to sink to his knees and burying his tongue and fingers inside her. He could feel the pressure mounting as his hand moved over his cock, faster now, matching Jen's hitching breath.

He heard the sound of her nightstand, heard the telltale fumbling as she sought out her vibrator, wanting something harder, longer. Closing his eyes, Doug rolled over and grabbed her, fitting her body under his as he slid between her legs, pushing his cock deep inside her. Jen gasped then groaned, throwing her head back as he thrust hard and fast into her wetness.

Doug let out a long, low groan as he came, unable to hold back. His hips jerked and he released his breath, released the ache that had consumed him. Jen's body still arched up toward his as he eased away from her, moving back to his side of the bed without a word. He kept his eyes closed as he felt her start to cry silently, completely at odds with the sound of flesh against flesh as she slipped her fingers down again, finishing the job he hadn't. Couldn't.

Jen bit her lip hard, tasting blood as she kept her eyes closed, unsure whether to be angry that Doug had left her wanting or happy that she hadn't come around him, Drue's name on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Pacey rested his arm around Jen's shoulders and pulled her to him. "Nice turn out."

"Thanks." She rested her head on his chest and sighed. "And thanks again for playing chef."

"Like I had any choice." She opened her mouth, but before she could speak, he stuffed a hot dog into it. "Because you know that if I hadn't, I'd have been bitching about how rotten the stuff tasted."

She pulled the hot dog from her mouth. "True. No one is worse than a cook who isn't in charge of the food." She held the hot dog up to him and he took a bite. "Is this the next big thing at Civilization? Hot dogs drizzled with a light mustard sauce, served in a frothy pool of catsup with a side of duck liver?"

"Duck doesn't go with hot dogs, Jen. Goose." He kissed the top of her head. "Now, I've got the big, manly fire under control. You go socialize."

Jen sighed and looked around at the gathering. There were a few of Doug's friends from the force, Dawson, Jack, Andie and her fiancée, a few of her work associates, Joey, Doug and Pacey. "Right." She nodded. "Can't I just stay here with you and help?"

"What are you going to do? Help me hold the spatula and the tongs while I flip things?" He pushed her gently in the direction of the crowd. "Mingle. Have fun. Have a beer."

"A beer. I can have a beer." She nodded. "You want a beer?"

He held up his bottle. "Got one. Go. Away."

Jen looked over at Doug who was standing beside the pool before moving over to where Jack was reclining on a lounge chair. She settled on the edge of it, forcing him to scoot over slightly. "Are you trying to attract men?"

"Actually, no. I was hoping for a sexy woman, and here you are." He sat up and gave her a hug. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much." She looked at Doug. "Does he seem different than normal?"

"Doug?" Jack looked over at her husband, laughing with several of his colleagues. "No. He seems relaxed, having fun. He keeps looking at you and smiling. Seems exactly like the Doug you know and love."

"Yeah." She sighed and chewed the inside of her lip. "I guess you're right."

"You know I am." Jack leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Now go away. You're blocking my sun."

"You're totally trying to score with Scott from my office, aren't you?"

"Trying to?" Jack raised an eyebrow, leaving his eyes closed. "What makes you think I haven't already?"

"You wanton hussy!" She slapped his thigh. "I expect details before this day is over, Jack McPhee."

He smiled and waved. "Go away, Jen."

"Should I send Scott over?"

"Sure," Jack's smile widened. "I need some oiling up."

~**~  
Dawson walked behind Jack's chair and sat at the table beside Joey. She smiled at him then turned her attention back to the crowd. "How's business?"

"I'm actually on vacation." She leaned back in her chair, lifting her glass of ice tea and sipping it. "First one since college, I think."

"Well, except for your honeymoon."

She shrugged and took another sip of her drink, glancing over at Pacey lording over the grill. She smiled and shook her head. "Honeymoons are a different kind of work."

"I miss seeing you, Jo. We should get together. Have lunch."

"Sure." She nodded absently and got up. "I'm going to go change into my swimsuit, Dawson. I'll be back in a bit." Turning, she gave him a quick smile. "Save my seat?"

He nodded and watched her walk away, heading toward Pacey. Getting up from the table, he ventured in the opposite direction, wandering over toward Andie.

Joey reached the grill the same time Doug did. She paid no attention to him, moving to Pacey's side and kissing him on the cheek. "Smells great."

"My masterpieces," he teased, brandishing the brush like a sword. "Or they will be as soon as I bathe them in my special mixture. However, I forgot my sauce. You guys have any BBQ sauce, Doug?"

"I think so." He refused to look at Joey. Refused to even glance her way as she moved closer to Pacey. "I'll check in the pantry."

"No rush. It'll be about ten more minutes until I need it. These steaks are nice and thick." He took a drink of his beer as Doug nodded and left, heading into the house. Turning his attention to Joey, Pacey leaned down and kissed her softly. "Having fun?"

"Yeah. But I'm boiling over." She looked over her shoulder at the house. "I think I'm going to go change into my swimsuit and take a dip in the pool."

"Okay." He gave her a searching look. "Everything okay with you and Dawson?"

"Me and Dawson?" Her voice rose slightly. "Of course, why?"

"You guys seem…distant."

She shook her head and kissed him again. "You're imagining things." She pointed to one of the steaks. "Make sure that one's well done."

"Do I ever not make your food just right?"

Her hand snaked behind the apron he wore and she stroked his cock through his denim shorts. "You do everything just right."

He watched her walk away, hips swaying as she wove through the crowd to the house. As soon as the door swung shut behind her, he turned his attention back to the grill.

~**~  
Doug stepped out of the pantry and froze, his eyes raking over Joey as she slipped off her shirt. Her bikini was sleek black, fitting her like a second skin, her nipples already hard against the fabric. He held up the bottle of BBQ sauce as if to ward her off. "I have to get this to Pacey."

She didn't say a word as she walked up to him and sank to her knees, her hands unfastening his shorts and tugging them open. She freed his cock from his boxers and slid it into her mouth, sucking the already hard flesh.

Doug closed his eyes, his body rocking and reacting to her on instinct. Her hand slipped into his shorts and found his balls, massaging them gently as she moved her head back and released his cock before licking the tip and sliding it back into her mouth. "Joey," he breathed, fighting the urge to thread his fingers through her hair.

"Hey, Doug?"

Doug started, whipping his head around as Joey continued her ministrations. "Yeah?"

Pacey's head appeared at the top of the stairs. "I need olive oil too."

"Sure thing, Pace." He hissed as Joey's fingers scraped over his scrotum, the sensitive skin reacting, thrusting forward. "A…anything else?"

"Nah. Well, more beer. I think we're almost out." Pacey paused. "You okay, Doug?"

He looked over his shoulder and nodded at his brother, pointing in front of him. The television was on, a baseball diamond filling the screen. "Just watching a little bit of the game."

"Who's winning?"

"Mariners."

"Is Joey down there?"

"Yeah. Changing. She was watching a bit of the game with me, but now she's changing." Doug cleared his throat, willing Pacey away as Joey's hand began sliding along his shaft, coupled with the heated movements of her mouth. "We should both be right up."

"Great. Thanks, Doug."

"Yeah." He whispered weakly as he heard Pacey's footsteps depart, his fingers finally burying themselves in her hair. He tilted his head back and began thrusting, filling her mouth and hand with every stroke until he felt his orgasm overtake him, quietly moaning her name.

Joey leaned back on her heels, smiling up at Doug as she carefully released him. His body shuddered with aftershocks as she stood up. "I'm going to go change into my swimsuit." She headed toward the bathroom and he could see her naked body, remember her walking away from him the first time. Without speaking, he followed her in, shutting the door behind them and grabbing her, turning her around and holding her against the wall.

Joey's eyes went wide as he pinned her there, his arm across her chest, just above the swell of her breast. His fingers unfastened her shorts and shoved them down her body, not bothering to remove the tight swimsuit as he knelt down and forced her legs apart, his fingers moving under the material to the wet flesh it shielded.

His thumb found her clit, rubbing it as he thrust his fingers inside her. He drove them deeper, anger and retribution on his mind. Angry with her for starting this, angry with himself for wanting it so badly. Angry for the sound of Jen's tears as he'd left her unsatisfied.

Joey moaned, spreading her legs wider as he pushed up, anger fading into desire as she matched his rhythm, gasping soft hungry breaths as the slick sound of sex filled the small room. He could smell her surrounding him, feel her surrounding his fingers and wanted her. Wanted her so much.

Joey came with a quiet cry, loud in the small room. She bathed Doug's fingers, trembling as he straightened up and stood in front of her, still holding her against the wall, his hand still pressed to her wet flesh, trapped beneath her bathing suit.

Holding his gaze, Joey reached down and caught his hand at the wrist, lifting it and pressing his wet fingers to his lips. They parted and he slid one finger at a time over his tongue, tasting her as she stared at him. Still holding his wrist, she brought his hand to her mouth, sliding her tongue between the fingers and removing any lingering scent as she sucked hungrily.

Doug pulled his hand away and moved closer, using his whole body to support her now as he slipped one leg between both of hers. Her mouth met his, tasting of heat and come as she slipped her tongue inside, letting it slide over his. They broke apart, both panting heavily. Joey ran her hand over Doug's open fly and he backed away, far enough that she couldn't touch him as he refastened them.

"I have to take that stuff to Pacey."

Joey nodded. "I have to change."

Doug opened the bathroom door and looked into the empty room before moving out of the bathroom. He started to say something then stopped, unable to look away from her.

Joey licked her lips, the taste of them mixed on the smooth surface. "Monday," she informed him. "I'll call."

He shook his head. "Monday. One." His blood was racing, realizing what he'd agreed to with just those two words. Joey nodded and closed the bathroom door while Doug disappeared back into the pantry, grabbed the olive oil and forced himself to leave the room and his sister-in-law, his lover, behind.

~**~  
Joey dove into the crisp water, letting the cool stream of it surround her. She pushed through it, her mind blank, until she reached the other end and surfaced, smoothing her long hair back. Resting her arms on the lip of the pool, she waved to Pacey at the grill. He saluted her with his spatula, using his other hand to spear one of the steaks with the fork.

"Don't catch anything important on fire over there, Witter," she called out as a streak of flame shot up.

"That's your job," he reminded her, grinning as some of the other guests started laughing. He turned his attention back to the grill and she sank back down in the water, idly drifting toward the diving board where Jen was sitting.

She pulled herself up on the end of it, smiling at Jen. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. How's the water?"

"The water is good." Joey sighed happily. "You should come in. See how many more of the boys stare at us in our sexy swimwear when it's all wet and clingy."

"Maybe in a bit." Jen's brow furrowed as she looked over Joey's shoulder at Doug, who was standing beside Pacey at the grill. "Does Doug seem strange to you?"

"Doug has always seemed strange to me, Jen." She laughed at her friend's look. "But he doesn't seem any stranger than normal. Why?"

"No reason." She shook her head then, as if realizing Joey was looking at her, shook it more vigorously. "I'm being paranoid. One of those stupid bouts of insecurity that have plagued me since my wild New York Days." She winked. "Ignore me."

Joey shrugged then dropped back down into the water. "Are you coming in?"

Jen stood up on the board and curled her toes over the edge of it, diving cleanly into the water in response to Joey's question.

~**~  
Doug leaned against the fence as he watched his brother cook. "Is it wrong that I invite someone over to host my bar-b-ques for me?"

"Not wrong. Just lazy." Pacey grinned and took a sip from his beer before holding his thumb over the mouthpiece and letting a drizzle of the foamy liquid coat the steaks that sizzled on the grill. "Or, if that label bothers you, just accepting enough of your lack of culinary skill that you defer to me."

"I'm an excellent cook, little brother."

"True," Pacey admitted with a nod and a smile. "But I…I am a master chef." He speared one of the steaks and flipped it over.

"That you are." Doug took a drink of his own beer, watching Jen and Joey as they talked. He felt strange, amazed that he could converse so easily with Pacey, the lingering smell of Joey tainting his fingers, coiled around the neck of the bottle. "How's business been?"

"Great. Danny says the investors are hot for Civilization, and he's been invited out to L.A. to view the sites."

"What about you? Will you be heading out there as well?"

"Nah. It's Danny's baby. I'm perfectly happy running my own place." Pacey's eye drifted to Joey. "Besides, I'm not home enough as it is."

"Joey works just as much and just as hard as you, Pace."

"I know." He nodded. "And it's not like there's anything wrong, because there's nothing wrong." Sighing, he sliced a thin slit in one of the steaks and nodded, grabbing a serving tray. "But I miss the hell out of her. I miss…" He shook his head.

"Butterflies?" Doug asked softly, watching Pacey as if he were still the seventeen year old he'd tried to counsel years ago.

"No. They're still there. I just wish we had more time to indulge them." Pacey laughed. "We've got romance, we've got sex. I just wish we had more time."

Doug nodded as Jen dove into the pool, her slim, compact body slicing cleanly into the water next to Joey. "I know the feeling."

~**~  
Dawson sat at the table, sliding a beer in front of Joey. "Need a refill?"

"Thanks." She took a sip from her bottle and set it back down. "How's the commercial business?"

"Busy." He ran his finger along her arm lightly. "You thought about breaking down and advertising yet?"

"We're doing fine without it, Dawson. Besides, I don't really need to advertise beyond the Boston area. My workload is extensive enough." She moved her arm slightly, freeing it from his touch. "How's your steak?"

He looked down at the untouched meal on his plate. "What's going on, Jo?"

"Nothing." She sliced off another bite of steak and placed it on her tongue. "What makes you ask?"

He shook his head and let his gaze flicker over to Pacey, who was standing at the grill, occasionally glancing in their direction. "You're acting strange."

"Why? Because I don't want to advertise?" Joey laughed softly, though her voice cooled slightly. "Or because I don't want my husband wondering if there's something going on between us when you insist on touching me."

"We're friends, Joey."

"Friends, Dawson," she agreed. "And friendship has nothing to do with the way you just touched me."

He crossed his hands over his chest in defiance. "Fine. Blame me if you want, Jo, but there's something going on."

"Dawson…"

"I know you too well, and I've known you for too long for you to fool me." He finally turned his attention to his food, smiling to himself as she shifted uncomfortably. "And eventually you'll tell me what it is."

"There's nothing to tell."

Dawson raised his beer bottle in a toast to her. "Well then, you've got nothing to worry about, do you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Joey slipped in through the back door, heading up the stairs quietly as the unmistakable gurgle of the shower rumbled through the house. She closed the bedroom door behind her and stripped off her clothes, piling them beside the bed as she lay on top of the bedspread, her legs parted, her head turned to the side, watching the bathroom door.

It opened slowly, his face obscured by the towel as he ran it through his dark hair, his body naked and glistening with small droplets of water. He lowered the towel and stopped, seeing her, his eyes widening with shock, the pale blue darkened with instant desire.

"What are you doing?"

She shrugged, her dark hair cascading around her. "Come here."

"Joey, we can't do this here."

She rolled onto her side, cupping her breast, her thumb swiping gently across the nipple. Her eyes narrowing seductively. "Please?"

"Joey…"

"Fine." She rolled away from him, opening the drawer on the nightstand table and fishing out Jen's vibrator. "If you won't come here and fuck me, I guess I'll have to find someone, or something, that will." She turned her head again to watch him. "I can see Jen's taste in toys is as good as her taste in men."

"Joey, don't." He walked toward her, kneeling on the side of the mattress as she turned the vibrator on, grabbing for it. She held it out of his reach for a few seconds, smiling at him as she brought it to her breast. "Joey…"

"You said to be here at one, Doug." She held the tip of her tongue between her teeth as her eyes closed, her hand moving the sleek plastic across the hardened nipple. "I assumed you intended to fuck me." He reached for the vibrator again and she pulled it away from his hand, sliding now along the silky hair that shielded her clit. "But I get here and you're all showered and clean and you don't seem at all interested in fucking me."

She slid the vibrator down, parting her flesh and pressing it to her clit before easing it inside her. Her flesh muffled the sound and he watched as she slowly began thrusting it, her other hand sneaking down and rubbing gentle circles over her clit. Doug closed his eyes, listening to her soft moans, her breath hitching as she pushed the vibrator deeper.

He moved alongside her, his body pressed to hers as his hand stole the vibrator from hers, moving it inside her. "You want me to fuck you, Joey?"

She gave him a soft whimper in response as he began thrusting in earnest, sitting up beside her, the muscles of his thigh hard against hers. Her eyes narrowed with desire as she watched his bicep flex with every stroke, his tanned skin still glistening with the water from his shower.

Doug moved over her and knelt between her legs, his cock rigid, so hard it brushed against his flat stomach. Joey pressed her feet to the bed, opening her legs wider as he slid onto his stomach, groaning slightly as the smooth comforter surrounded his heated flesh.

The groan was lost as he pressed his mouth to her clit, sucking the hard nub as he brushed it with his tongue. Joey gasped above him, writhing against the pressure as his hand continued to push the vibrator deeper inside her. The silver shaft penetrated the rosy flesh, shivering inside her body as he licked at her clit, Joey's fingers clenching at his dark hair as she loosed a quiet cry, coming along the metallic length, bathing his fingers and tongue in the heated liquid.

Doug lapped at her skin, his tongue chasing rivulets that tracked down her skin. Joey moaned happily above him as he removed the vibrator, attacking her flesh again at the new wave of moisture he'd unleashed. He grabbed her ass, his hand knocking the vibrator off the bed. Doug reached for it, catching it before it fell off the bed, but the momentum of his movement carried him to the floor.

Peering over the edge of the bed, Joey smiled down at him. "Is the sex toy all safe and sound?"

He laughed, the rich deep sound surprising them both. "Yeah. I think it's safe to say I did my duty and protected."

"Well then," Joey slipped off the bed and straddled him, his cock sliding easily into her slick wetness. "If that part of the oath is out of the way, what do you say you do a little…" She paused as she sank down onto him, the rough hairs at the base of his cock tickling her clit. "Serving?"

The vibrator fell to the floor as he grasped her hips, guiding her motions as his eyes closed, and he lost himself in the velvety feel of her body. He'd ached for it since the first moment she'd touched him, missed it since the moment she'd surrounded him downstairs.

His hips thrust up to hers, his cock edging deeper as she gasped above him. Her hands found his and she brought them from her hips to her breasts, her head lolling back as he kneaded the firm flesh, her tongue sneaking out to wet her dry lips.

Doug pressed his lips together as he felt his orgasm building, fueling every thrust as she covered his hands with her own, holding them tightly to the smooth skin, the hard tips of her nipples scraping against his palms. Joey gasped softly as he groaned, unable to hold back as he came, pushing deeper, harder with every spasm. She shuddered above him, as she rocked against him, her own body clenching at his as she came again, bathing his cock in her heat.

~**~  
Jen sat down at the bar and sighed heavily, scratching a few numbers out on the tablet in front of her. "You know, the least you could do when you come here is pretend to give the food the respect it deserves."  
She looked up briefly, flashing Pacey a smile. "When my client gets here, I'll gush about the food so much they'll think you're paying me to eat here."

"Who's the client this week?" He wiped the bar in front of her and looked casually at the numbers scrawled all over the page. "Henry? Chris Wolfe? Some other long-forgotten and glad about it old classmate?"

"Nope, I'm afraid Drue filled that slot on my client list." She shook her head. "Trust me, I was as shocked as you were when he walked through my door. I thought I'd gotten rid of him."

"From what I heard about his last few nights in Capeside, you weren't all that keen on getting rid of him." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "And it seems to me I heard some rumors of a wild Thanksgiving night before you started seeing Dawson."

Jen's eyes widened and she grabbed Pacey's shirt, jerking him down to her eye level. "Where'd you hear that?"

He touched the tip of her nose with his fingertip. "You've forgotten I dated Audrey during your college years, didn't you?"

"Dating her would so not precipitate the conversation you're alluding to taking place. In fact, dating her would imply keeping her mouth shut about anything that might or might not have happened at my Grandmother's house during our college days."

"Right." He tugged his shirt free from her ever tightening grasp. "After we split up…amicably, the second time, we got to be pretty decent friends. We hung out. We got drunk a time or two." He shrugged. "We played truth or dare once or twice."

"Oh." Jen's lips tightened as she pressed them together, a soft blush creeping up her skin.

"No 'oh' necessary." He grinned. "Your secret liaisons are completely safe with me." He leaned closer, closing the slight gap between them as he whispered softly in her ear, his breath stirring her hair. "I swear I only use them for illicit masturbatory moments."

"Pacey!" Jen laughed and smacked his arm. "Jesus, I'm your sister-in-law."

"Yeah," he agreed, trying to keep his grin from splitting his face. "But you were also my clandestine, almost sex partner before you were my brother's, so I feel no compunction to refrain from dredging up the memory of you a good ten years ago and enjoying myself with it."

"You're disgusting."

He leaned in again, watching her hands warily. "You slept with Valentine. Voluntarily. You don't have a leg to stand on."

She shrugged. "You slept with Andie."

"No contest. She was insane; not manipulative, controlling and a troublemaker."

"Am I going to have to bring up the fact that she tried to change you into the perfect boyfriend, cheated on you, manipulated you into going to the prom with her even though you were mooning over Joey, and tricked you into sleeping with her by pretending she'd almost been date-raped?"

Pacey blew out a breath, sending the thick hairs of his bangs dancing. "Okay, okay. We're tied."

"Not really. I don't fantasize about you while I'm masturbating."

"Yeah, but you do it more often, since you're married to my brother." Jen's face flushed again and she avoided Pacey's eyes. His brow furrowed immediately in response and he placed two fingers under her chin, forcing her eyes back to his. "What?"

"Nothing."

"One? I was joking. And two? That look doesn't mean 'nothing'. That look means something's up. So tell me what's going on? Are you and Doug having problems? Do I need to kick his ass?"

"No." She shook her head, freeing herself from his touch. "It's just been tough lately. He's been working a lot. We've both been working a lot." She sighed and offered him a slight smile.

"This isn't about Drue, is it, Jen? He was kind of weird around you at lunch that one day."

"We'd gotten into a fight at the site, that's all." She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it. "Everything's fine, Pacey. I promise. Doug and I are just going through one of those phases where we have to find the new compromise. I know you know what I mean. You and Joey do it all the time."

"We do."

She leaned closer. "And I bet you masturbate more at those times than most others, huh?"

A light blush stained his tanned skin and he shrugged. "I'm going to plead the fifth here. And also pretend that I never mentioned anything about any rumors, embellishments or truths I might have heard about you and Audrey."

"That's probably a very good plan." She glanced at her watch then over at the door, smiling and waving to a small group of people who were just walking in. "That's my group. I've got to go make them want to spend money on Drue Valentine."

"Have fun with that." He smiled as she started to slide off the barstool. "Oh, and Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"In my fantasy?"

She rolled her eyes, her smile brightening just a little more. "Yeah?"

"You and Audrey are gooooood."

She shook her head and started walking then stopped before she reached the stairs leading down into the restaurant. Turning slightly, she caught his eye. "Pace?"

"Yeah?"

"In real life? We were a hell of a lot better than good." She hurried down the steps, his soft groan triggering her smile and, for the first time in a while, pushing Drue and Doug out of her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Jen blew out her breath as she practically fell onto the couch. Reaching behind her, she unhooked the clip holding her hair and shook the blonde strands loose. "Jesus. What a day."

"Rough?" Doug pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You wouldn't believe." She leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes. "You?"

"Paperwork." He moved her hair away from her neck and kissed the pale skin. "But I've got quite a few days off in the next couple of weeks." His lips continued moving slowly over her skin, moving down the slender column to the hollow of her shoulder, then back up to her earlobe.

"Of course you do," she sighed, the sound melting into a quiet moan as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot. "Because my work load just doubled."

"Why?"

"Clea just found out she's got to go on bed rest. A month and a half before she's due." Jen sighed, her frustrations buried beneath a vein of pleasure as Doug's hand slipped beneath her blouse and traced over her skin, up to cup her breast.

"Well," Doug's other hand slid up her thigh, under her skirt, and brushed the silky threads of her nylons. "What do you say I do a little something," his one hand slid higher, passing the top of her thigh highs and found the thin slip of her panties. The other curved over her breast, his thumb brushing her nipple. "To relieve a little of your frustration?"

Her head fell back against his shoulder, her mouth opening under his, her body opening up as his fingers slid past fabric and found the slick, hot flesh at the apex of her thighs. Jen's quiet moan was lost against his tongue. Doug shifted her off his lap, guiding her back against the arm of the couch and moving his body over hers.

Ignoring Jen's groan of protest, Doug slipped his fingers free of her body, using both hands to unbutton her shirt. Jen bit her lower lip, her eyes holding his as he watched her. Pushing the material apart, he dropped his eyes to the pale flesh of her stomach, letting them drift slowly up to her breasts and the rosy nipples pulled tight and hard against the lacy material of her bra.

A soft rumble slipped past Doug's lips as he lowered his head, flicking the tip of his tongue over her nipple. Jen whimpered softly, the sound deepening as Doug's hands began moving over her stomach. He unhooked her bra and smoothed it away from her creamy flesh.

Doug closed his eyes as he closed his lips around the dark pink skin, his tongue moving over the rippled flesh, the tip covering the peaked surface as he sucked gently. Jen's fingers threaded through his dark hair, one of her legs crossing over both of his as she pressed her body up against his.

Jen's hands slid down Doug's body, grasping at his t-shirt and tugging it up his body. He pulled away from her silky skin long enough for her to strip it off of him. Before moving back down onto her, he slipped his hand between them and unfastened his jeans, freeing his erection easily as Jen's hands moved down to guide the denim over his ass.

She ran her fingers along the bare length of his back as Doug's mouth closed around her other breast, his hands moving to her hips. He grasped fabric and pulled it higher, baring her legs inch by inch as Jen arched off the couch and allowed him to slip it up past her ass, bunching it at her waist as his fingers moved back down to the wet flesh between her parted thighs.

Moaning, Jen thrust up against Doug, feeling his hard cock pressed to her thigh. She ground her body into his, her breath thick between them. Doug slid his fingers past swollen flesh, his thumb covering her clit. Jen's heel dug into the couch as she gasped, arching higher as his fingers brushed the sensitive walls.

Pulling away from her breast, Doug stared down at the skin, darkened from his attention. The pale pink was flushed red against her white skin, so different from Joey's tanned flesh, her darker nipples.

"No," He murmured softly, burying his head between Jen's breasts and closing his eyes against his thoughts.

The slick, silver shaft parting dark flesh, glistening with arousal, her skin parting around his cock as he slid into her, the heady scent of sex that seemed to emanate from her nude body.

Jen stilled beneath him, her hands pulling away from his body. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head as he raised it to look at her, his blue eyes shadowed. He leaned in to kiss her softly.

She nodded, closing her eyes as he eased his fingers away from her, replacing them with his cock, pressing it between the folds of her flushed skin. Doug's head pounded as he screwed his eyes closed, trying desperately to ignore the flood of memories from that afternoon. Joey's body stretched out before him, writhing hungrily beneath him, trails of her orgasms staining Jen's sheets.

Gasping, he forced his eyes open, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm as he pulled away. Tears clung to Jen's lashes as she stared up at him, her whole body betraying her hurt. Shoving him back, she scrambled off the couch, clutching her shirt to her body, hiding her breasts with the fabric as her skirt fell back over her hips.

"Jen," he panted softly, reaching for her.

"Thanks so much, Doug." She pushed her damp hair off her face, the movement exposing her breasts. "You've done wonders for my frustration level."

Doug closed his eyes as she fled the room, her feet loud on the stairs. He buried his head in his hands, the silent house echoing with Jen's movements. He could picture her, stripping off her clothes, cursing him silently as she lay on the bed, the soft buzz of the vibrator filtering down in the silence.

Leaning back on the couch, Doug listened to the slight sound, hating himself as his hand wrapped around his cock once more, his mind seeing the silver shaft once again between Joey's spread legs as Jen's soft cries fell down from above, his ears only hearing Joey panting his name.

~**~  
Doug pulled himself out of the pool, sitting on the concrete edge as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes against the sun.

"Should I have brought my suit?"

He turned his head and fought the sun to see Joey standing at the shallow end of the pool, her naked body golden. She smiled and stepped down into the water, walking toward him until she could no longer touch the bottom. She dove, her body glistening as it shifted in the water, the dark shadow of her moving beneath the aquamarine surface.

She broke through and rested her arms on his knees, the air, cooler than the heated water, tightening her nipples as they pressed against his legs. "Or should you not be wearing yours?"

He grabbed her body, lifting her out of the water, stealing her mouth for a kiss. Her lips tasted lightly of chlorine as her tongue found his, tracing the inside of his mouth. Releasing her, he watched her sink back down into the water then followed her, pulling her body against his as they went under.

Joey twisted in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her, her mouth on his. Doug's feet touched bottom then pushed them upward, breaking the surface and gasping for breath as they broke apart. Pulling free of Doug, Joey swam toward the other end of the pool, glancing over her shoulder and watching him follow her.

They reached the shallow end and climbed out of the pool. Joey stopped, turning back to face him. Moving deliberately, she walked toward him, cupping her breasts, holding them out in offering. "I let myself in."

"Where are your clothes?"

"The question is why are you still wearing any." She stopped just inches away from him, releasing her breasts for a moment and capturing his hands, lifting them up to replace hers, holding the tender flesh. Releasing him, she let her hands skim just above the surface of his skin before curling under the waistband of his swim trunks. She eased the fabric over his cock then let it fall to the ground with a soft, wet sound. "Mmm," she purred as his thumbs swept over her nipples. "Much better."

"I can't do this, Joey." He bent his head and kissed her, his tongue tangling in the damp hair that clung to the column of her neck. "I can't do this anymore. It's too hard."

"It is," she agreed, her hand covering his cock, curling around the long shaft and slowly stroking it. "Hard."

"Joey." He shook his head, pulling her hair back as he kissed his way up to her earlobe, nibbling on the soft flesh. "I can't."

"No," she agreed, pulling away from his hands and mouth, sinking down onto her knees. Her tongue moved across the head of his cock, tasting him, before her mouth surrounded him, pulling his length inside her. Doug groaned and let his head loll back, inhaling sharply as she pulled away. Looking up at him, her honeyed eyes were thick with innocence. "No?"

Groaning again, Doug sank to his knees and found her mouth, tasting the faint remnants of moisture on her tongue as he guided her to the ground. She made a soft sound as her back met the rough pavement, the concrete scraping her delicate skin slightly. Her hands pushed at him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of him as he rolled onto his back. She straddled his waist, her ass pressing against the pulsing flesh of his cock. "No."

Joey leaned forward, her breasts tantalizingly close to his mouth. She shifted, his cock sliding against her ass. "Yes."

"No," he moaned hungrily, his tongue teasing one nipple.

Joey untangled his arms from her body and pulled away, sitting astride him for a moment before standing up. The dark triangle of hair between her parted thighs brought him up on his hands, his tongue tasting her briefly before she stepped back, stepped away. "Yes."

He got to his feet as his eyes followed her, watching her bend over as she picked up her clothes, his cock hardening impossibly further in response. He slid both hands over the curve of her ass, squeezing lightly as he slid his cock between her legs, feeling the slickened heat. "No."

Joey moved away from his touch and toward the house, the sliding glass door left open as she walked through the room to the stairs, not stopping, not looking back. She reached the door to the bedroom and turned, her eyes meeting his as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Yes."

Doug swallowed and shook his head. "No."

Joey left her clothes in a pile at his door, walking into the bedroom purposefully. He hurried up the steps, his body hard and aching everywhere as his cock responded to the sight of her, on his bed, on her knees, her ass in the air, inviting. "Yes."

He moved without thought, his hands working with a mind of their own as he lubricated Jen's vibrator, sliding it inside Joey's wet passage before slathering it with gel, the tip of it glistening against the tight muscle of her ass. He pressed it into her slowly, listening to her hissing sigh as it filled her. "No," he breathed, his hand moving slowly, rhythmically.

"Ye…es…" Joey moaned, her hands curled in the sheets, her face pressed against Jen's pillow. Her mouth was open, hungry, her eyes hot on him as she watched him slide the vibrator into her. He turned the base of it, setting it in motion as he pushed it all the way into her, listening to her bury her cry in the pillow.

He moved behind her, his body hard against the vibrator as he pressed the tip of his cock to her opening, holding it there until she was whispering his name, asking him, begging him to fill her. His brain cried out at him to resist her, to deny her. He pushed forward, feeling the vibrator shudder against his cock through the thin layer of skin as he filled her.

"Yes," he breathed, his cock pushing into her again. He repeated the word with every stroke, his body rocking hard against hers.

Joey gasped, echoing him as she came, her body clenching at his cock as she bunched the sheets in her hands.

Doug continued moving, deeper and harder as Joey spasmed, her muscles plying his cock with soft constrictions until he uttered one last, breathless 'yes', and came.

Doug pulled back slowly, listening to Joey's soft gasp. She lay there, unmoving on the bed as he rubbed her upper thighs and ass, massaging them before switching off the vibrator. Joey moaned as he pulled it from her, her body arching off the bed.

Doug lay beside her, his hand moving over the long line of her back. "I can't do this, Joey. I can't."

"You can. You did. You will."

He turned her over onto her back and looked down at her, her dark hair splayed out on Jen's pillow. "I'm…I think about you when I'm with her and I can't…"

"Because you've been with me here?" She ran her hand over the sheet. "Stopping now won't change that."

"If I'm not with you like this," he gestured at the bed, at their bodies, still half tangled. "If I'm not here like this, then maybe I can get my relationship with Jen…" he stopped, looking down at her hand, moving over his chest, her fingers teasing his nipple. "No, Joey."

She smiled as she pushed him onto his back and straddled him once again. Her fingers brushed his lips to quiet him before moving down his body as she slid down, her mouth near his cock, stirring in the warmth of her breath.

"Yes."

~**~  
"You okay?" Joey sank down next to Jen on the sofa, handing her a glass of wine as she did so. "You seem a little quiet tonight."

"Just a lot of stress at work. Which you wouldn't understand since you're lazing around on vacation." Jen smiled and took a sip of wine.

"Drue still giving you troubles?"

"Drue?" Jen shrugged, her eyes darting to Doug who was standing in the doorway separating the kitchen from the dining room, talking to Pacey. "No. He's just being himself, which is manageable."

"No more offers for a little interoffice interaction?" Joey raised an eyebrow with the question, her eyes following Jen's to Doug. He glanced over at them both, sending a slow, sexy smile in their direction. Joey smiled in return, her eyes dropping to his crotch before moving back to Jen. "No construction site hanky panky?"

Jen blushed and shook her head. "No. Nothing like that."

"Hmm." Joey gave Jen a long look. "Your mouth says one thing, but that blush says something else."

"Maybe he's…proposed a few things. But it's all talk. That's all it will be. All it can be." She looked over at Doug, his eyes still on them. He caught her gaze and smiled tentatively. She returned the smile before finishing off her glass of wine. "I'm happily married, after all."

"You married a Witter." Joey's eyes met Doug's as Jen looked away. "It's in the contract. Happy marriage, good sex. Pedestal provided free of charge."

"More wine?" Jen got to her feet and held out her hand. Joey drained her glass and handed it to her, settling back against the couch as Jen walked away. She watched as the blonde stopped and leaned into Doug, the soft kiss tender and touching.

Or it would have been if his eyes hadn't been hot on hers. Joey trailed one fingertip over her lower lip then dropped it to the curve of her breast, teasing over her tight nipple. His eyes burned her skin as they followed her finger, barely noticing as Jen pulled away and disappeared into the kitchen.

Doug walked over to her, sitting on the chair next to the loveseat she'd shared with Jen. His knee brushed hers lightly. "We need to talk."

"About what?" She sat up and leaned in, her fingers brushing his hand, resting on his thigh.

"This…thing between us."

"This thing?" She smiled, her fingertip scraping against the denim of his jeans. "What thing?" Doug sighed and her smile grew, her voice dropping. "You mean this thing where my legs are wrapped around your waist as you're thrusting your cock inside me?"

"Joey," he groaned quietly, his thighs tightening as her hand moved higher, lightly brushing over the bulge of his erection.

"That thing, Doug?"

"Yes." He grabbed her hand and put it on the arm of the loveseat as he took a deep breath. "That thing." He glanced toward the kitchen before looking at her. "I can't do it anymore, Joey. I can't. It's too…"

Her hand was on his knee again. "Tomorrow afternoon, Doug. I want you here."

"I can't."

"Can't what?" Jen handed a glass to Joey.

"Doug doesn't want to honor our arrangement." Joey ignored Doug's look as she took a sip of her drink.

"What arrangement?"

"We…"

"He'd agreed to help me this week. He said he was going to build Pacey's pantry and now he's trying to pull out."

"Why?" Jen sat on the arm of Doug's chair, looking down at him as he slid an arm around her waist.

"I didn't…" He gave Joey a long look. "I told her I hadn't planned on spending all my time off working. I didn't say I…" He stopped as Jen leaned in, kissing his forehead. "Okay, I know when I'm outmaneuvered."

"That's not true. Otherwise, you wouldn't have even started." She slid off the chair. "Pacey said that dinner's almost ready."

Doug watched her walk toward the kitchen once more before turning back to Joey. "You think a change of venue is going to make a difference?"

"Yes." Joey moved forward in her chair, her leg pressed more firmly to his. "Your house will go back to being a haven for just you and Jen. And then you can go back to your bed and pretend I was never in it. Back to your bedroom, your bathroom, your basement, your living room…" She glanced over at Jen as she walked out of the kitchen, carrying a bowl of salad. "Be here tomorrow, Doug."

"I can't."

Joey got to her feet and glanced down at him before starting toward the dining room. "You can't help yourself."

~**~  
Doug pulled into the driveway and stopped the car, shifting slightly in his seat to look at Jen. "Dinner was nice."

"Pacey's a trained professional." Jen opened her door and climbed out of the car, heading for the house. Doug followed her, shutting the door behind them. He caught Jen's arm before she could pull away, turning her to face him. "What?"

"What's going on? Tonight was…" His free hand moved up to her face, stroking her cheek. "I thought we were good tonight."

"We were fine, Doug. But then again, we weren't fucking, were we?" She pulled her head back, breaking the contact.

Doug took a step back, his eyes darting away, guiltily. "I know we've been going through a hard time…"

"A hard time?" She laughed bitterly. "Is that what you call it, Doug? You fucking me until you get off then rolling over and going to sleep is a hard time? Because that doesn't sound like you're having a hard time at all."

"I'm sorry." He tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her back to him, his fingers still gentle on her skin. "I've got stuff on my mind."

"Stuff."

"Work. And I was ready to relax and work it all out, but now I've got to help Joey with this project and I…" He touched her cheek again, stroking the flushed skin lightly. "I wanted out of it, Jen. I wanted to just stay home and be here when you got home every night."

"So that's my fault too, is it? Just like the sex, right? I mean, you can't seem to manage to stay in long enough to get me off, so that's got to be my fault, right, Doug? Tell me, could I just be any body or do you enjoy the fact that it's me?"

"I love you, Jen." He leaned in to kiss her, his lips warm and firm on hers. "Let me make it up to you."

"How?" She crossed her arms over her chest, putting distance between them. "How are you going to make it up to me, Doug?" Taking a step back, she shimmied out of her skirt, letting it slide to the floor. Her panties followed, pooling at her feet after slipping down the thigh-high stockings. Her shirt was the next to land on the floor as she held his eyes, stripping for him.

Doug shifted as his erection pulsed, his cock hardening as her bra joined the heap of material. He knelt before her, his tongue flickering over one nipple as he let his hands glide over her creamy skin. He tasted both breasts before kissing his way down her stomach. Jen's fingers dug into his shoulders as his mouth moved lower, his fingers parting heated flesh as his tongue pushed forward, pressing against her clit.

Jen's knees trembled as his hot breath landed on her flushed skin, one of his hands cupping her ass as the other moved between her parted legs, fingers pressing upwards, thrusting into wetness. She closed her eyes, reveling in his touch as his tongue continued teasing her clit, circling it with promise before applying delicate pressure to the nub.

Her hands tangled in his hair, grasping the thick, dark strands and pulling his head back. She waited until his eyes opened, focused, saw her. "Fuck me, Doug. Let me come all around you."

He stared at her, his blue eyes darkening as her hair lightened, her body changed. "J…Jen." He panted her name, sounding slightly startled. Jen stiffened and shook her head, closing her eyes before any of the threatening tears escaped.

Grabbing her clothes off the floor, she held them against her as she threw one last look at him before turning and disappearing up the stairs.

~**~  
Joey looked up from the paperwork spread out around her as the door to the bathroom opened. Pacey turned out the light and headed toward her, his towel hanging low on his hips, the faint light of the bedside lamp glistened off the droplets that decorated his skin. He watched her gather up everything from his side of the bed and settle it in front of her.

"Aren't you on vacation?"

"I am."

Pacey cocked an eyebrow as he lay on the bed, his head toward the foot of it, his feet cushioned on his pillows. "And you're working then…why?"

"There are certain things that I have to do. I'm the only one that can do them."

He smiled and grabbed the stack of papers nearest him, shifting onto his back as he leafed through them. "Mmm-hmmm. Or maybe my workaholic, perfectionist wife has completely forgotten how to relax." He set the papers down and smiled at her. "Maybe I need to steal her away for another summer at sea."

"That'd be great, Pace." She ran her hand along his leg, slipping it under the towel. "And who will be running Civilization for those three months?"

"Yeah, yeah." Pacey sighed and shook his head, watching her as she gathered her papers together and slid them into her briefcase.

"Besides, I'm relaxing." She set the case on the floor and smiled at him, her intent clear in her eyes. "And that means no stress. Which means one other nice thing."

"What's that?" He asked huskily.

Joey crawled over to him, easing him onto his stomach before straddling his upper thighs. Her hands found his bare shoulders, kneading them gently. "No stress for me means," she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss at the base of his neck. "I can do everything in my power to get rid of yours."

"Mmm." He turned his head slightly, closing his eyes and sighing. "I think I like you on vacation."

"I though you might." Her fingers dug deeper into his muscles, smiling as he moaned quietly. "And you're going to like it even more."

"Oh?" He reached behind him and caught her hands, carefully holding her as he turned over, his towel shifting and slipping away from his body. Joey wriggled slightly, pressing the fine, dark hairs of her sex against the base of his cock. "Is that because you're going to fuck me senseless every night?"

Joey laughed and lay over him, her bare breasts crushed against his chest as she laughed softly. "And how would that make my vacation any different from every other week of the year?"

"Okay fine." He sighed dramatically. "You'll fuck me senseless every morning?"

"You're incorrigible."

Pacey's hands cupped her ass, guiding her up his body, the heat of her surrounding his cock as the wet flesh enveloped him. "No, darlin'." He grinned, his eyes half closed as Joey's body sank down the length of his shaft. He kept his grip on the soft flesh of her ass as he thrust up inside her. "This is incorrigible."

Joey closed her eyes, her hips rolling with his as her hands wrapped around his forearms, squeezing them, sinking her nails into his skin. Pacey groaned softly, his pace increasing, his hands moving up her body, cupping her breasts.

Joey's hands slid up Pacey's arms, covering his hands. He moved his fingers, framing her nipples, allowing her to pinch them lightly as he squeezed the surrounding skin. She shuddered slightly, her body clenching at his cock with every thrust.

"Pacey," she panted roughly as he moved his hands to her hips, his rhythm altering as he grasped her hips, pushing up into her as she continued teasing her nipples.

Pacey's breath caught as Joey's body closed around him, the muscles constricting around his cock as she shuddered her way through her orgasm. Her head thrown back, Joey dropped her hands to Pacey's chest, her nails scraping over his hard nipples. He grunted softly, his moan thick with desire as his hips rocked off the bed, pushing his climax inside Joey's welcoming body.

They lay there silently, Joey's body slick as it settled on his, her dark hair tickling his chin. "So," he drawled after a long moment, "if it's not the sex, how is it that your vacation's going to benefit me?"

"Well, I thought I'd redo the pantry." She eased off of him, rolling onto the bed beside him. "We've had the plans drawn up for months, and I think it's about time it got built."

"You're going to build my pantry?"

She rolled her eyes as she turned on her side to look at him. "You know better than that. I'm going to supervise. Doug's going to build it."

"Doesn't Doug have a job?"

"Apparently he's got several days off in the next few weeks. So we're going to get started this week. I'll give him a key so he can finish it up after I go back to work."

Pacey turned on his side as well, his fingers feathering over her sensitized skin. "So, to enjoy your vacation, you're going to work?"

Joey laughed softly and shook her head, reaching out and tracing his lower lip. "You're the one who was just saying I don't know how to relax."

"You look pretty relaxed right now."

"Well, then I guess we're going to have to include a lot of you fucking me senseless to keep me balanced."

Pacey sighed and shook his head, pulling her against him once more. "Jesus. I have to do everything around here, don't I?"


	7. Chapter 7

"How's it going?" Joey slid onto one of the barstools, leaning her elbows on the countertop.

"Well, I hadn't planned on working on my days off." Doug used the back of his hand to brush hair and sweat out of his eyes. "So in that regard, it sucks. But if you're just asking about the pantry, that's going fine."

She slipped off the stool and moved over to him, dodging stacks of lumber. "You said you couldn't do it there. Couldn't do it where you had to be with Jen. You needed somewhere new." Her hand skimmed his bare shoulder. "Said your house was off-limits." She replaced her fingers with her mouth, her hand moving to his hip, over the fabric of his denim shorts, caressing his erection. "What choice did I have?"

Doug closed his eyes, his hips rolling forward, pushing up into the warmth of her hand. "Joey."

"You don't want to stop, do you, Doug?" Her tongue traced the line of his shoulder blade, tasting salt and sweat. "You want me."

She moved around him, her hands tracing over his skin as she stopped in front of him. Doug's breath shuddered between them.

"Don't you?"

"Yes," he captured her face, holding her as he kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth, sinking into the heat of her. "God, yes." His hands found her waist, pushing her tank top up, slipping under it to cup her breasts. The bare flesh filled his hands, the nipples pebbled and hard against his palms.

Joey slid his zipper down and slipped her hand inside his shorts. He groaned into her hair as she undid the button, allowing her to push his boxers down, her hand wrapping around his cock. Her mouth was open and hot on his, her tongue and lips moving over his hungrily.

He pinched her nipples lightly, drowning out her gasp with his tongue, capturing and sucking on hers. Joey's hand slid up to the head of his cock, running her thumb over the smooth head then teasing the ridge of it with her palm.

"Doug? Joey?"

They broke apart quickly, Joey stepping away from him and adjusting her shirt. She stepped in front of him as he fastened his shorts, moving toward the door. Pacey poked his head around the frame and smiled, one eyebrow cocked. "How's it going? My wife driving you crazy?"

"You can't even imagine." Doug gave Pacey a weak smile before turning his attention back to the pantry.

"What are you doing home?" Joey ran her hand over his chest, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "Isn't it lunch time?"

"It is. But I forgot some paperwork that I need for my afternoon meeting, so I thought I'd take a quick break and run over here and get it."

"Right. You're checking up on me, aren't you?" She shook her head. "You're worried that I'm actually turning your pantry into another closet for me."

"I do have that fear." He kissed her forehead and moved past her, patting her ass as he headed down the hall. "But I also know my brother would never let you do that to me."

Joey watched him as he disappeared into the bedroom before moving back into the kitchen. Doug was standing just outside the pantry, his head pressed to the door. Her hands moved over his back, her body close to his. "It's fine."

"It's not fine," he whispered harshly. "Jesus, Joey."

She stepped back as he turned around, moving in as soon as she could. Her hand was against his cock, feeling the rush of blood pulsing through it. "It turned you on. Admit it."

"Go away, Joey."

"Fine." She stepped back, starting to move away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him, his lips hard on hers as he kissed her, his tongue plundering her mouth until he pushed her away. Joey stumbled slightly then straightened, triumph in her eyes as she left the kitchen and started toward the bedroom.

"Found it." Pacey held up a folder as he walked down the hall. "It was in your briefcase." His eyebrow rose invitingly. "Wonder when it ended up in there."

"I can't imagine." She laughed softly, standing on tiptoe to press a kiss to his lips. "You have to go back?"

"Yeah." He kissed her again, hugging her close for a moment, his body firm, his cock hard against her. "Love you."

"Love you." She touched his lips with one last kiss then sank back down onto her feet. "I'll see you tonight."

He nodded and waved in the direction of the kitchen. "Later, Doug."

"Pace."

The door shut behind him and Joey turned, tugging her tank top over her head. Doug reached for her, pulling her body against his. Her breasts were hard against his slick chest as he lifted her, the heat pooled between her legs hot against his cock. He carried her to the pantry, sliding her onto the shelf, the freshly sanded wood smooth beneath her.

Her hands curled around the shelf as she lifted her hips, Doug's hands guiding her shorts and panties down, pushing them to the ground then guiding her legs back up to his waist, her heels resting on the curve of his ass.

His lips moved over hers as his fingers slid inside her. She was wet and ready, moaning softly as he penetrated her. "Did you set this up, Joey?" His words burned the skin of her throat, scorching as his tongue branded her. "Hide his file so he'd come home and catch us, find me with my fingers buried inside you?"

Her heels dug into him as she leaned back, her back arching upward. "No…"

"No? Why don't I believe you, Joey?" He kept thrusting, his thumb teasing her clit as his free hand unfastened his shorts again. He bent his head and licked one nipple, reveling in her gasp.

"It turned you on," she reminded him breathlessly as he covered her nipple with his mouth, sucking on the tight flesh. "Your cock was harder, hotter. You wanted to be fucking me with him in the other room."

"I just want to be fucking you, Joey." He admitted, replacing his fingers with his cock, pushing it into her. Joey moaned softly, her arms moving to his shoulders and wrapping around them, her fingers grazing the nape of his neck.

Doug shifted his hold on her, pulling her body to his so that she barely rested on the shelf. Her heels dug into him again for support, her hips rocking in time with every stroke. Leaning into her, he pressed her against the shelf as he thrust forward.

Joey's grip on his shoulders tightened, her nails threatening to break skin as her heels dug harder into his flesh. She nibbled on his lower lip, pulling him into a kiss before sucking the swollen flesh into her mouth. Doug moaned softly, his hands digging into her ass as he shifted her beneath him.

She gasped as the rough hairs at the base of his cock brushed her clit, her body tightening around him. Doug's hands slid up her back before moving to the shelf, supporting himself as he rocked inside her, pressing harder, pushing deeper. Joey fought for breath with every thrust, her head thrown back.

Doug's mouth was hot on her neck, sending shivers along her body as his breath ricocheted around her. Her own breath caught as she came, the soft sound of her orgasm lost in the sharp crack of wood as the shelf beneath her snapped.

One of Doug's hands snaked under her as he caught himself with the other hand. Holding her against him precariously, he moaned her name, coming hard as they stumbled, her back landing hard against the pantry wall.

Joey's legs tightened around Doug as he sank to his knees, his body barely supporting them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she laughed breathily. "Though I don't know if Pacey's going to appreciate the new pantry design." Doug eased away from her and stood then helped her to her feet. Joey moved into him, the sweat of her body clinging to him. "I should let you get back to work."

"Yeah," he agreed, his lips finding hers. His tongue sought out the heated caverns of her mouth, tasting her as he wrapped his arms around her. Joey pulled away, licking her lips as she did so.

"Feeling better about our arrangement now?" Her hand ran down his chest to his cock, stroking the semi-hard flesh. "Wasn't I right? A change of venue," her lips found his collarbone, nibbling the salty flesh, "is exactly what you need to help in the marital bliss department."

His muscles tightened and he pushed forward into her hand, leaning down to nibble on her shoulder. "It's going to be fine. Easy, now." He kissed her neck, working his way up to her earlobe. "You're here. She's there."

"Easy?" Joey pulled back and smiled at him, her hand still moving over his cock.

Doug nodded, giving her one last kiss before pulling away and guiding her away from the pantry. "Easy. Now go away so I can get this fixed before your husband comes home and wonders what exactly I've been doing."

~**~  
Jen sank into her chair, glancing down at her untouched meal. "You want any of this?" She asked as she pushed her plate to the center of the table.

Joey looked up, glancing over the still perfectly arranged portions. "What's wrong?"

"Not hungry."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Joey's voice dropped to a hushed whisper.

"No," Jen laughed softly, sadly. "God, no."

"Then what's wrong?"

Jen sighed and picked up her fork, raking furrows into the pale gray tablecloth. "The other day, at the BBQ?" She paused, waiting for Joey's nod. "I asked you if you thought Doug was acting kind of strange?"

"Right." Joey nodded and speared another bite of her salad. "And I said not that I'd noticed."

Jen weighed her words silently, feeling them seem to fester on her tongue. "Then. And since then…I've noticed."

"Noticed what?" Joey took a sip from her water goblet before setting it down, folding her hands in front of her.

"Things. Little things. Stupid things." Jen shrugged. "But things."

"Such as?"

"He doesn't look at me during sex anymore. Doesn't talk. Before he'd…" she blushed slightly, refusing to meet Joey's gaze. "Before, he'd talk during sex. He'd say things and then do them. Now it's quiet and almost eerie. It's like he's not in the room with me, even though he's inside me."

Jen looked up quickly then looked away. "And we used to have sex all the time. But over the past few weeks, I've had…"

Joey waited as Jen stopped speaking, her hazel eyes curious and intent. "What?"

"He won't instigate anything."

"So you have to make the first move?"

She shook her head. "He's perfectly happy to let me…service him, but if I want anything…" The blush was back, suffusing her face and creeping down to her neckline.

Joey reached out and took Jen's hand. "We're friends," she reminded her.

"I lie beside him masturbating, Joey." She choked out finally, sobs littering her voice. "And when I'm close to…to…when I'm close, he fucks me until he comes. And then he can't get away from me fast enough."

"Oh, Jen." Joey squeezed her hand tighter.

"And then," Jen used her free hand to wipe away any stray tears. "After he's asleep, I finish the job, wondering what the hell went wrong."

"Is it his job?"

"No." The word was half-sob, half-laugh. "He closed the big case he was working on two weeks ago. Right now he's just doing paperwork."

Joey cleared her throat, aiming a sympathetic gaze in Jen's direction. "I doubt that's all he's doing."

Ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach, Jen met Joey's gaze for a brief moment before looking away. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Joey told her softly, both of them fully aware of Joey's implication. "I'm sorry, Jen. I think Doug's probably having an affair."

Jen caught her breath, nodding slightly. "But why?"

"Only Doug can answer that one." Joey looked down at her hands, stilling them. "Maybe he's sad? Or lonely? Or maybe he feels trapped? Scared?" She shrugged. "Maybe he just wants a taste of something new."

"But…"

"But it's not you." Joey assured her, dropping her voice even further. "Just like it's not Pacey."

Jen's eyes widened. "Joey…?"

"It's not…" She shook her head, shaking loose a few of her own tears. "I love Pacey. With everything that I am. But…sometimes that means he takes everything, and I need someone else to give me something."

"But, Joey…"

"Look, I know it's not right. I do. And I'm not saying that my reasons are Doug's reasons."

"Can't you just talk to Pacey?"

"And say what? 'Can you love me a little bit less so that I don't have to cheat on you'? Somehow, I don't think that would be a big hit with him."

They were both silent for a long time, both wounded. Finally Jen spoke. "Who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know," Joey said softly. "Another cop? A woman he met at the supermarket? It could be anyone, Jen. Or I could be wrong. It could be no one."

Nodding, Jen focused on the simple platinum bands of her engagement and wedding rings. "Who is it, Joey?"

"He's…" She paused, swallowing water, swallowing air, her own lunch now just as forgotten. "He's just someone, Jen. Someone who isn't Pacey."

"Is it Dawson?"

"He just isn't Pacey." Joey reiterated, her gaze imploring Jen. " Please be happy with that?"

Jen nodded and sighed softly, raising her hand to signal the waiter for the check. She handed him her credit card, waving away his offer of take home boxes, sure that neither of them wanted any reminder of the afternoon.

~**~  
"Jen asked about us today." Joey closed the bedroom door behind Doug, watching him as he stripped off his shirt, the sweat-dampened fabric peeling reluctantly away from his skin. "She's afraid you're having an affair."

He dropped his shirt as he approached her, turning her away from him so he could slide her zipper down the length of her back. His lips grazed her skin as his fingers pushed the silk aside, sending the dress tumbling to the floor. "Her fears are well founded."

Joey closed her eyes and leaned back against him as Doug's tongue trailed along the length of her neck. "She says you don't fuck her anymore."

He unhooked her bra and eased it off her body with both hands. "I fuck her."

"She says," she stopped to moan softly as his hands covered her breasts, pulling her body back against his, "that you don't watch her, don't talk to her."

His hands slid down, guiding her sheer panties to the floor. He knelt behind her, his mouth hot on her hip. "I talk to her," he assured her as she stepped out of the flimsy material. He rose to his feet and pulled her back against him again, the softness of his worn denim jeans pressed tight to her supple buttocks. "I tell her how hot you are. How wet." He walked her to the bed and bent her over the mattress, one hand lying lightly in the small of her back. "How much I want to be inside you."

Joey listened to the telltale sound of his zipper, shivering when, instead of the hardness of his cock, she felt the liquid warmth of his tongue between her parted legs. Her hands stretched out across the bed, grabbing the silvery pillowcase and bringing it against her, losing her scattered breath in its softness.

Doug's tongue played over her clit as his one hand held her to the mattress, the other lifting so that he could trace the tiny rivers of arousal that coursed over her skin. He could hear her stifled moans as he stood up, grasping his cock and guiding it smoothly inside her.

Joey raised her head, sucking in air as he thrust forward. She rose up on the balls of her feet, offering him easier access as he rocked inside her. "What else do you tell her?"

"How good you taste before I fuck you." Doug's body moved with hers, the steady motion pushing her against the mattress, her hard nipples rubbing against the down comforter. "How good your clit feels against my tongue."

Joey moaned softly as his hand left her back and he brought both of them to her ass, slowly kneading the supple flesh, framing his cock as he pushed into her.

"How I love sliding my fingers inside you then painting your nipples with the wetness. Sucking them as I thrust my fingers back inside you. How I love pressing them to your lips after you come and watching you suck them clean."

Joey's back arched, her soft cry buried in the pillow as she came. Doug continued thrusting, his hands locked on her hips, fingers digging into her skin.

"How much I love to come inside your mouth, your pussy," he groaned low, deep in his chest and shuddered, his final thrust held against her for a long moment until he relaxed.

Joey turned her head and looked at him, her smile seductive. "I can't imagine what she's complaining about."

Doug eased away from her, helping her get to her feet. She turned to face him, shrieking in surprise and delight as he pushed her back down onto the bed. Grabbing her knees, he separated them, sinking down once more and finding the slick nub of her clit with his lips and tongue.

Joey's laughter dissolved into harsh breaths as he licked at the bundle of nerves, his fingers bathing inside her for a moment until she grabbed his wrist and brought it up to her mouth, sucking the taste of both of them away as she came a second time.

~**~  
Jen sank onto a barstool and ran a hand through her hair. The golden curls fell in a tumbled disarray as she freed the strands from her loose bun. "Hey, Pace."

"You look like you could use a drink." He set a glass in front of her. "Preferably strong."

"Give me a double something."

"On the rocks?"

"Straight up. With a lime. Or something."

He did as she asked, pouring pale amber liquid into the glass. "Rough day at the office?"

"Have you ever cheated on Joey?"

"And the award for best use of a non-sequiter in a nearly abandoned bar goes to…" he paused, watching her toss back half her drink. "You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"No." He shook his head, wiping at the pristine countertop. "Perhaps you remember my righteous indignation when one of my high school girlfriends cheated on me?" He watched her finish off what was left in her glass. "What's going on, Jen?"

"If everyone will be hurt, is it better not to say anything?"

"Jen!" He forced himself to take several deep breaths until he was assured he wouldn't snap at her. "Tell me."

"I think Joey's having an affair."

"Why on earth would you think that?" His tone was still hard. "What could make you even imagine…"

"Joey told me. She's cheating on you, Pacey."

He refilled her glass with a steady hand, grabbing it before she could and tossing the contents back. He closed his eyes as it burned through him then set the glass down, filling it again and pushing it toward Jen before he walked away.

Jen stared at the straight line of his back until the door to his office closed behind him. She downed her drink before following, knocking softly before she pushed the door open.

He was sitting at his desk, staring at his hands. His thumb hovered over the surface of his ring, not touching it. "What did she tell you?"

"That she loves you."

He loosed a short, bitter bark of laughter. "That's why she's cheating on me? Because she loves me?"

Jen shrugged and sank into the chair opposite him. "She didn't tell me much."

"Apparently, she told you enough." He looked up and her and she bit her lip to keep from making a noise at the pain in his eyes. "Did she tell you who?"

"No."

"No," he nodded. "But you have a guess?"

"No." Jen sighed and ran her hands through her hair again, his hurt and frustration palpable in the small room. "She deals with people all day, Pacey. It could be anyone. Someone at her office, a client." She stopped, realizing she was echoing Joey's words.

"A friend?" He asked dangerously. "That's what you're thinking, right? What you don't want to say?"

"Please, Pacey. Don't start with your Dawson insecurities again."

"Fine," he agreed. "You tell me who, other than Dawson, my wife - who professes to love me so much - would be sleeping with."

Jen bent her head and turned it, unable to look at him. "I don't know. I asked but…"

"But after she confessed this big secret she just clammed up?"

"Maybe the guilt…"

"Guilt?" He snapped. "Did she say that, Jen? Did she say she felt guilty?"

Tears stung Jen's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't…I shouldn't have said anything."

"Much better that I go through life blissfully unaware that Joey's fucking around on me?" He shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault. It's not fair that I'm taking it out on you."

"She does love you, Pacey."

"Somehow, that's not the least bit comforting." He blew out a breath. "I always thought I'd want to know. I mean, in theory, it's better to know. But, God, now I just wish you'd never said anything."

Jen stood up and walked over to him, resting her hand on his shoulder. He covered it with his larger one, squeezing lightly. "I shouldn't have said anything."

He shook his head. "No. No. I think I'd rather know. It's just that I don't know what to do now."

Jen nodded sadly, squeezing his shoulder once more. "I feel like I can't say 'I'm sorry' enough."

"Don't." He released her hand and rubbed his face vigorously, pushing stubborn tears away. "Don't feel sorry." He looked at her, sitting on the edge of his desk. "And don't worry. About me. Or about me telling Joey."

"I'm not concerned about my friendship with Joey."

"Liar." He shook his head. "But don't be. When…if Joey finds out I know, she won't know it came from you."

"If?"

Pacey shrugged and walked to the door of his office, resting his forehead against it for a moment before sighing and turning the knob. "Maybe ignorance is bliss."

Jen hugged him from behind, her head resting between the muscles of his broad shoulders. "I'm …" She shook her head against his shirt. "I won't say it."

"Thank you." Pacey released his pent up breath and took her hands, guiding her beside him. They walked silently to the front of the quiet, empty restaurant, stopping by the bar for Jen to get her jacket. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked softly as he helped her on with her coat.

"Sure."

"What brought this up?"

Jen dropped her gaze as she belted her long leather coat at her waist. "Nothing." She met his eyes evenly, hoping he wouldn't notice her hands trembling. "Just girl talk."

~**~  
Pacey sat in his car, the engine off, staring at his house. The lights were out, the whole neighborhood bathed in pale darkness. He rested his elbow on the steering wheel, covering his eyes with his hand, forcing the darkness to filter through his fingers. The sound of the car door caught his attention and he pulled his hand down, unable to stop the corners of his mouth from curling up as Joey slid in the car, completely naked.

"What the fuck are you doing, Jo?" He asked softly.

She straddled him, one knee between his thigh and the door, the other resting against the gearshift. "I was thinking about you today." She caught his bottom lip between her teeth, worrying it slightly before releasing it. "Thinking about when we started dating again and we were trying to keep it from everyone."

"Mmm-hmm." He couldn't help himself as his hands moved to her breasts, cupping the soft mound in the darkness, feeling the nipples before guiding one to his mouth.

"Couldn't use my room because of Au…" she gasped as he nipped the taut flesh then easing the tinge of not-quite pain with his tongue. "Audrey. Couldn't use yours because of Jack."

Pacey nodded, moving to the other breast with a trail of fiery kisses. "He was always the jealous type."

Joey giggled softly, her fingers moving to his shirt and working at the buttons. "So we had to spend all that time in the Mustang, maneuvering around the gearshift."

"You liked the gearshift," He reminded her, using his hands to cup her breasts again as he looked up at her. "Gave you something to hold onto."

His shirt was unbuttoned and she leaned into him as she pushed open the material, letting her breasts rest against his chest, the slight spattering of dark hair rough against her over-sensitized skin. "I thought about how hot it was to sit in your parked car outside your apartment, knowing someone might catch us as you leaned back against the leather and let me fuck you."

He groaned softly as she ground her naked body against his. Reaching down, he laid his seat back, his free hand settling in the small of her back to hold her against him. Joey crawled over him, tempting him with the sweet scent of flesh as she moved into the back seat, beckoning him with a crooked finger.

Pacey turned and lay on the seat looking at her as he undid his belt and fly. He pushed the dark fabric down as he moved back to her, settling on the seat, his back against the door. Joey took his hand and let him guide her over him, straddling him once more. She settled just behind his cock, letting it rub through the tangle of dark hairs as she trailed her fingers down his bare chest.

He hissed as they moved to his cock, slipping slowly up the length of his shaft before she moved her thumb over the tip, spreading the warm moisture with a gentle swirl. "I remember our first time in here, Pacey." She rose up and stopped, letting the head of his cock brush against her wet opening. "I remember the way you touched me, your fingers and tongue attacking me until I came all over your leather seats."

"A mustang isn't a mustang until it's got come on the seats, Jo." He moved his hands to her hips, shifting slightly and causing his loose shirt to flutter against her thighs as he thrust his hips upward slightly, brushing hot, moist flesh.

"And then you slid your cock inside me." She sank down slowly, watching his face as his eyes closed, his lips parted, his head tilted back. "And you made love to me until I was crying because I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't handle feeling that good. That loved." She touched his lips with a gentle fingertip. "And, of course, you made me come at least three more times that night."

Pacey let his hands move back up to her breasts as he looked at her, focusing on the hollow of her neck as she began moving above him. "I thought the first time," he cleared his throat and moved into her, his lips tasting her skin. "The first time we made love, I thought there wasn't anything I could want more." Her hips rolled against his, rocking slowly and steadily as flesh and leather met. "Until that night. I'd tried to pretend for so long…"

Joey nodded, leaning down to kiss him, her tongue sliding easily into his mouth. She tasted mint and the faintest traces of whiskey as she touched his tongue, letting hers curl around it as she sucked it into her mouth. Pacey groaned, the sound caught between them as his hips arched up, pushing inside her. Joey's hands framed his face, holding it as she controlled the kiss.

Leather clung to skin as she pushed him back and he moved on the seat, laying down completely, pushing further inside her as he shifted. Joey moaned and balanced herself, her hands on his abdomen, her fingers playing with the trail of dark hair that led down to their joined bodies.

Joey threw her head back, her neck arching as she came around him, her body squeezing his, the tight yet gentle motions coursing along his cock. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down onto him, bringing her lips to his.

"I love you, Joey," he half-whispered, half-begged as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, mimicking the actions of his cock as he pushed up into her, coming deep inside her. The kiss slowed, becoming less fevered, softer. Joey lifted herself up on her elbows, smiling down at him.

"I love you, too."

~**~  
Jen kicked off her shoes as she stood in the kitchen, staring at the inside of the refrigerator. She grabbed a plastic container and pulled it out, lifting the lid and wrinkling her nose.

"I could make you something."

Jen swallowed and snapped the lid back down, tossing the bowl into the fridge again and shutting the door. "I'm not hungry."

"You're late."

"I stopped to see Pacey." She grabbed a bottle of wine from the rack on the counter and scrounged in a drawer for the corkscrew. Stabbing the cork with it, she worked it down until his hands closed over hers and took the bottle from her.

"Sit down. Relax."

"You're in a good mood." She sat at the table, hooking her stocking-clad feet on the low rung of her chair. "Good day?"

"I got a lot of work done at Pacey's." He grabbed two glasses and set them on the table, pouring the burgundy. "And now I've got three days off." He sat next to her and reached for her leg, meeting her eyes as he tugged at it gently, smiling as she finally relented and let him pull it into his lap.

His hands wrapped around her foot, his thumbs easing over the arch as he rubbed gently. Jen watched him touch her before grabbing her glass and taking a sip. He rubbed the ball of her foot and her eyes closed, her head tipping back slightly. She moaned softly as he lifted it higher, nibbling on the tips of her toes.

He set her foot back down in his lap, resting her arch against the swell of his erection, the nylon slipping against the silk of his royal blue pajama bottoms. Jen lifted her other foot, allowing him to grasp it and repeat the slow massage. She slid down in her chair, letting her foot glide along his cock.

Doug set her foot on the edge of his chair then captured her ankle, stilling the soft stroking motions. Easing both feet to the floor, he sank down to his knees in front of her, his hands at her waist, unzipping her skirt. His head was tilted back, his eyes hot on hers as he tugged on the robin's egg blue material until it slipped past her hips and fell to the floor.

The flesh colored thigh high stockings clung to her pale skin as his fingers found her panties and tugged them down as well, slipping his fingers inside them as they reached halfway down her thighs, feeling the slight dampness of her arousal on his fingertips.

Jen watched him, her lips parted as he sat back on his heels, fingering the hem of her cream-colored blouse. He unbuttoned the bottom button and kissed the smooth skin beneath it before unfastening the next one up. Slowly, he worked his way up her body until the entire thing hung on her loosely. He stood up and pushed it off her shoulders, listening to the muffled thump as it and her suit jacket hit the floor.

Letting his hand slide down her arm, he laced his fingers through hers and tilted his head, slowly leading her to the living room. He sat down on the couch, pulling her toward him, his hands moving in slow circles as Jen smiled shyly, her hips imitating the movements in an impromptu dance.

He leaned back against the armrest as she climbed onto the couch, onto him. He ran his fingertips over her flat stomach and watched her with smoldering eyes as she shivered. "Cold?" he asked huskily, sitting up just enough to ease the unbuttoned pajama top over his shoulders. He draped it over hers, watching her nipples tightened as the silk brushed against them.

Jen shivered again, her hands gliding over his bare chest to his shoulders as she stretched out above him, her lips slightly parted as they met his. Doug groaned softly and wove one hand into her hair as the other slipped beneath his pajama top and caressed the silky skin of her back.

Her hips ground down against his as he touched her, the heat trapped between them bathing his cock. Still holding her body to his, Doug slid one hand between them and eased his pajama bottoms down over his erection, brushing it over her clit before pressing it to her opening. Jen gasped softly, breaking the kiss for a moment before capturing his lower lip and sucking on it lightly.

One smooth thrust and he was inside her. Jen released his lip with a slight shudder and sat up, letting him push even deeper. Her hands shook above his nipples, the slight movement brushing them to further hardness. Doug stared up at her as he raised his hands, stroking his fingertips over her own nipples, catching his breath as hers hitched in her throat.

Her knees dug into his thighs as she began moving above him, her muscles gripped his cock with every stroke, her hands on his, guiding them over her breasts. Doug's hips moved in unison with hers, every breath halting and labored. Brushing his thumbs across the hard tips, he closed his eyes.

And saw Joey.

He froze, and Jen released his hands as they fell away from her body. When he opened his eyes, all he could see were the tears clouding the mossy green of her eyes from his vision, making them sparkle in the dim light. Her lower lip trembled as she shook her head, pulling away from him. His pajama top fell on his upper thighs as she practically fell to the floor.

He closed his eyes as her tears began to fall in earnest, turning his head away from her, toward the back of the couch. Her sob wrenched his heart as she grabbed the silk material and wrapped it around her, running up the stairs and slamming the door to their bedroom behind her.

Doug blew out a long slow breath, his whole body aching. "It was supposed to be easier," he whispered, hating himself as he moved his hand to his cock and stroked it, watching the image of Joey behind his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Doug's eyes widened as he shut the front door behind him, holding up the keys in his hand. "I have a key."

"It's fine," Pacey assured him, raising his coffee cup.

"I thought you'd be at the restaurant."

"I'm supposed to be. But I prepped everything last night so I could go in a little later. I need some brotherly advice."

"Sure." Doug grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee. "What can I do for you, little brother?"

Pacey scratched the back of his neck then rubbed the area, the quiet rasp of the short hairs filling the silence. Clearing his throat, Pacey stared down into his coffee cup. "I think Joey's having an affair."

"Really?" Doug cleared his throat as well, burning his tongue on the coffee. "Why do you think that?"

He wrapped both hands around the coffee mug, staring into the black depths. "Someone told me." There was another long pause as he lifted the cup and took another sip, grimacing at the taste. "And I didn't want to believe it. I thought about it and I didn't believe it. Until yesterday."

Doug forced himself to take a deep breath. "What happened yesterday?"

"I saw her with him."

"What?"

"Not…with him," Pacey shook his head. "But with him. Out with him. They were together and touching and talking. And it just killed me, Doug."

"Where…what did you see, Pace?"

"Joey." He said her name flatly, the lack of emotion more telling than anything else could have been. Normally, her name flowed from Pacey's lips like a soft-spoken promise. "I had to meet with one of our distributors at another restaurant, since he wasn't in town for long. We were standing behind the building and I saw him walk by with her, his arm around her. I couldn't hear them, but they stopped and he touched…" He stopped as he realized he'd lifted his hand, imitating the gesture.

"I'm sure it was completely innocent, Pacey."

"Nothing between her and Dawson is completely innocent, Doug. Never has been."

He sighed softly, hating the relief that flooded through him, a small part of him wishing that Pacey had seen him and Joey, that he hated him. "Why would you automatically assume they're having an affair?" He looked down at his coffee as he spoke. "Are there relationship problems? Sexual problems?"

The soft laugh seemed to echo in the room. "Fuck, no. If anything, our sex life has been better than ever these past few weeks." Pacey ran a hand through his hair. "She's been fucking me just about everywhere we can manage it. Hell, she sucked me off on the way home from your BBQ last month."

Doug froze, the coffee cup halfway to his lips. "She did what?"

"I'm driving us home, we're talking about what a great time we had and she's got her hand on my thigh, which is nothing unusual." Pacey shrugged. "We stopped at a light and the next thing I know she's sucking my cock." He gave Doug a sidelong glance as if to see if the words shocked him, then shrugged again. "Joey doesn't do that. She's a hellion in the privacy of our own home, but since college? She doesn't do that. In the past month? She's done it twice."

Fire flashed behind Doug's eyes as he closed them, the thought of Jen's tortured face replacing any vision of Joey. "Why does that make you think affair, Pace? Most men would just chalk it up to getting lucky."

"Most men wouldn't think maybe she's just trying to hard too make me think nothing's wrong. Another prime example of Joey's Dawson obsessed behavior." He got up and walked to the sink, pouring the dregs of his coffee down the drain. "I thought it was over, you know? I honestly thought that, now that we're married…we've been married…I thought I didn't have to worry about him anymore."

"You don't know anything, Pacey. You're just making assumptions based on something you saw that could be completely innocent." The sound of the cup shattering in the sink forced Doug to meet his brother's eyes.

"She's cheating on me, Doug." The deep blue glistened with the sudden onslaught of tears. "She's fucking around with HIM of all fucking people and I've been counting my fucking blessings every night for the past two months because the sex was so fucking great." He swiped at his eyes. "So tell me, wise older brother of mine, what the fuck am I supposed to do about it?"

Doug ran his hand over his mouth, feeling the roughness of the stubble he'd neglected to shave. "You don't know anything, Pacey. So you shouldn't do anything."

"So I should just be content to let her fuck someone else?"

"That's not what I…" Doug blew out a long breath. "If you do something without any…proof or anything more than this feeling…"

"It's not a feeling, damn it." Pacey braced his hands on the counter and glared at his brother. "Do you think I can't tell? That I don't know? Do you think I'm so stupid that I can't see what's right in front of my eyes?"

"Did you want my advice, Pacey? Or did you just want me to agree with you?" He got up and walked to his brother, resting his hand on Pacey's shoulder. Anger seethed just below the surface as he watched Pacey's hands tremble, both of them staring down at his wedding ring. "If you accuse her and you're wrong, you're going to regret it, Pacey. You're going to shatter everything you guys have built up and you're going to hate yourself. Don't just feel sure." He forced his eyes to the silvery tile of the counter. "Be sure."

~**~  
"You mind if I join you, Potter?" Drue shook his head, looking abashed. "Or rather, Witter." He pointed to the empty chair across from her then sank into it. "All you Capeside girls married Witter boys. What's up with that?"

"I'm on the phone."

"Yeah." Drue nodded sagely. "I don't care."

"Fine." Joey turned away from him and lowered her voice, shielding the phone as if it would block the sound. "I thought we had a deal?"

"So, what's good here?" Drue grabbed Joey's menu from in front of her, flipping it open and looking it over. "I'm surprised you're not at the hubby's restaurant. You seem like the supportive type."

Joey glared at him, her reply reserved for the phone. "You said you couldn't do it there anymore. And now you're changing the rules?"

"Of course, sometimes you like a little different flavor in your life." He didn't look at her, catching her quick reaction out of the corner of his eye. "How are their waffles here?"

"Fine. I'll meet you." She glanced at her watch. "I'm at Mitchell's right now."

"Of course, waffles are kind of exotic. Maybe I want something more like what I'm used to. Something kinda bland. Familiar. Safe. Maybe a bowl of oatmeal. What do you think?"

Joey pressed her hand to the mouthpiece of her phone. "Do you mind? I'm having a conversation."

Drue smiled. "Don't let me interrupt you."

Turning back to the phone, Joey sighed. "Okay. I'll meet with you. Just give me a few…"

"Maybe crepes. I like crepes. Do you know if they do the ones with the apple cinnamon? Because that's really my favorite." He looked around for a waitress and, not spying one, grabbed Joey's coffee cup and took a sip, wincing at the sugary taste. "Eew."

"I have to go. I'll…yes. I'll see you." She snapped the phone shut and glared at Drue. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I wanted coffee."

"Why are you bothering me?"

"Just thought I'd join my dear, old friend Joey for a meal. What'dya say? I promise to chew with my mouth closed."

"Are you buying?"

He shrugged. "Sure." Joey reached for her menu and he grabbed her hand, smirking as the light caught her wedding ring. "On one condition."

Her eyebrow rose. "Which is?"

"Catch me up. Tell me what's going on in little Joey Potter's life."

"Nothing much. I'm happily married, I…"

"Really?" Drue's eyebrow rose significantly. "So I suppose that was a business meeting you were arranging?"

"Yes. I have a business. That entails business meetings."

"Yeah?" He leaned in, his hand straying to Joey's shoulder and plucking away a piece of thread. "Because from your vague statements and, of course, the parts I overheard before I joined you, I'd guess your meeting is more pleasure than business."

Joey's eyebrow arched. "Really? Well, I can't imagine what you think you heard then, Drue."

"Somehow, Joey, I bet you can." He leaned in, his eyes bright and hot. "I'd lay good money down that says you're just like me, Potter. You're all about what's in it for you."

"Is that why you're pursuing Jen, even though she's a married woman?"

"Jen's gorgeous and sexy." He shrugged as if it explained everything. "And she wants me to fuck her so badly she practically orgasms at the sight of me."

"Ah, there's the Drue Valentine we know and loathe." Joey picked up her coffee and started to drink, remembered his sip and set the cup down. "I'm nothing like you, Drue."

"No, you're not." The corners of his mouth lifted in a smile. "You're ice fucking cold, Potter. I bet it'd just kill that husband of yours to know about your…business meetings, wouldn't it? I bet he thinks he's the only one with a claim to your precious pussy, doesn't he?"

"You're very amusing. Although the alliteration would have been much more moving if you'd thrown in a Potter as well."

"Oh no. It's Witter pussy now. I just wonder," he ran a finger along her nylon-clad leg, his eyes on hers. As he reached her ankle, he pulled his finger away and pointed over her shoulder. "Does Leery still own a piece of it?"

Joey glanced over her shoulder and saw Dawson weaving his way through the tables. Turning back to Drue, she offered him a tight smile. "I think it's about time you were leaving, don't you?"

"I haven't even had my coffee yet, Joey."

"You'll survive."

"Hey, Jo." Dawson came up behind her, kissing her cheek. "Thanks for agreeing to meet with me at the last minute about our…" he noticed Drue and blanched, recovering quickly. "Business."

"Hey, if it isn't Dawson Leery." Drue stood and held out his hand, shaking the one Dawson offered in return. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah. I was pretty happy about that, actually."

"Well then," Drue stood up and offered his seat in Dawson's direction, smiling as Dawson sat next to Joey, both of them ignoring him. "You'll be thrilled to know I'm heading out. I know how important business is to Joey." Leaning down, he kissed Joey's other cheek, his breath hot on her ear. "What do you think Witter'll do when he finds out Dawson's playing with his favorite toy?"

"Have a nice life, Drue." Joey pulled away from him, her eyes holding his. "And remember, my business is my business." Her eyes went down to his crotch, appraising his body, the fit of his slacks. "You might pass the message along to Jen when you see her next."

"Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Witter." He barely suppressed his grin at Dawson's slight flinch. "I'll be sure to do that."

~**~  
"I'm here." Joey shrugged off her jacket as she walked into the kitchen, draping it over the back of the chair as she went to the full coffee pot on the counter. "Want some?"

"No." He was staring at the back of his hands where they lay flat on the golden surface of the table. Joey gave him a quick look as she poured herself a cup, bring it over to the table and sitting across from him.

"I thought it bothered you for us to be here." When he didn't answer, she sighed. "What's wrong?

"I can't do this anymore, Joey."

She raised an eyebrow as she lifted the cup to her lips, taking a cautious sip. "Do what, Doug?"

"You know what."

"Tell me," she said lightly. "Tell me what exactly you can't do anymore."

"I can't be like this with you. I can't risk my marriage because I'm…"

"Fucking me?" Her voice was low and suggestive. "I thought you liked it, Doug. I thought you liked sliding your cock inside me. I thought you liked the feel of me surrounding you."

Doug closed his eyes, fighting the sultry seduction of her voice. "I love Jen, Joey."

"And I love Pacey." She got up and stood in front of him, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"I know you do," he snapped, as he stood up and grabbed her hands, his fingers tight around her wrists. "Pacey told me all about your sex life. Told me how you make love to him every night, how you fuck him whenever you're done fucking me over."

"The only person getting fucked over here is Jen," Joey reminded him calmly, stepping closer to him, her breath coming in soft, short gasps. "Because you're incapable of separating what you do with me from what you want to do to her. You feel guilty because no matter how much you say you want her, all you can do is think about fucking me." She lifted her hands, forcing his eyes to where his fingers dug into her skin. "You hate that you want me so much."

"How can you do this to Pacey?"

She wrested one hand free and pressed it against his cock, fully erect, straining against his jeans, thrusting against the heat of her hand. "How can you?"

Doug's groan rose from deep inside him as he jerked Joey's body against his, releasing her arms so he could thread his fingers through her loose hair, yanking at the silky strands as he backed her up against the refrigerator.

Joey shoved him away from her, her eyes alight with desire. She advanced on him, finishing unbuttoning her shirt and tossing it to the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were dark in the bright kitchen light. Reaching Doug, she grabbed his head and pulled it down to hers, her teeth sinking into his lower lip until he gave in with a soft sound of pain.

She released him for a moment then sucked the tender flesh into her mouth, running her tongue over it, soothing the broken flesh as she tasted blood. Doug pulled away from her, his hands raking through his hair as he sucked his lip into his mouth. "It's over, Joey."

She kicked off her skirt and walked toward him slowly, watching as his eyes fell to the subtle sway of her breasts. Grabbing his shirt, she pulled his body against hers then tugged the bunched material of his polo shirt over his head. Her mouth was hot on his neck, sucking at the taut skin as she unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them to the floor. "If it's over, Doug, why are you so hard for me? Why do you want me so much?"

"I don't," he swore softly. "I don't want you."

Her hand stroked his cock, feeling the rushed throbbing as blood pumped along the length. "This wants me. You want me."

He jerked away from her hand, nearly stumbling in the puddle of his jeans as he raked his hands through his hair. "No."

Her hand curved around his cock once again, stroking the shaft quickly, causing him to grasp the edge of the table as his knees buckled. She moved into him, pinning him to the table. Doug shoved her away again, trying to move past her, knocking her cup onto the floor.

Joey grabbed him and turned him to face her, and Doug groaned as he gathered her into his arms, pulling her body against his. She tripped over his jeans and they fell to the floor, landing in the pool of cooling coffee. Doug winced as his head hit the linoleum floor, ignoring the pain as Joey crawled up his body, kissing him hungrily.

He grabbed her with both hands and forced her body off of his, yelping as her thrashing limbs nailed him in the shin. Practically throwing her away from him, he got to his knees as she glared at him, lying spread-eagle on the floor.

They stared at each other for a long moment, the only sound in the room the harsh rasp of their breathing. One of her hands reached out and stroked his cheek, the rough stubble scraping against her palm as Doug growled softly, lunging for her and pinning her to the floor.

He slid into her, her body slick with heat. She gasped his name as his hips began thrusting, pushing into her without rhythm or thought. He braced himself over her, his hands curled in her hair, soaked with the dark liquid. His eyes were closed, not hearing her soft cries as he felt her body tighten around him.

He kept thrusting mindlessly, fighting for breath against the knot in his throat. Joey's fingers raked at his chest, sharp nails biting into his skin, curling into fists and pounding on the muscled flesh as he felt her gasp, her muscles clenching. Feeling her thrust up against him, Doug pulled away, leaving her bereft and panting on the kitchen floor.

Doug grabbed his jeans and yanked them on, leaving them unbuttoned as he looked down at her, his cock still hard and pressed to the wet denim. The dark hairs on his stomach were damp with sweat, highlighted as his whole body seemed to move with each breath. Doug's eyes scraped over her disdainfully. "Get out, Joey."

She laughed once, incredulously, her whole body quivering on the edge of orgasm. "You son of a bitch."

"Be careful," he warned her over his shoulder as he headed out of the room. "That's your husband's mother you're talking about."

~**~  
"Jen? Drue Valentine is here."

Jen nodded, pushing her hair out of her face with her glasses as she looked up at her secretary. "Does he look particularly predatory today?"

"Black suit, white shirt, gray and black tie. I don't know about predatory, but he looks pretty damn hot."

"Great." Sighing, she pulled her glasses back down as she opened her bottom desk drawer and fished out the file she needed. "Send him in."

Drue entered the room, setting his briefcase on the edge of Jen's desk as he sat in the chair in front of it. "Miss Lindley."

"You're just as clever as you were in high school, Drue." She met his gaze evenly. "Which is to say, not at all."

"Right." He handed her a folder as he settled back. "Lawyers have approved your changes, and we've signed. It's all in your hands."

Jen opened the file and glanced over the papers. "All right. I'll have this to you tomorrow."

"Tonight."

"Pardon?" She looked up, her gaze held by the fire in his.

"I need it tonight. Have dinner with me. My treat, even. We'll celebrate the beginning of a beautiful partnership."

"I'm not your partner, Drue. I've facilitated this deal for you, but your partners a stockbroker, a beautician and a housewife who came into some money." She stood up as he did. "Should I invite them?"

"Fine. I'll take you out as thanks for setting all of this up for me."

"My commission is thanks enough." She turned slightly as he walked around the desk, stopping in front of her. She tilted her head slightly to look up at him, ignoring the shivering tremble that coursed through her as she realized how close he was to her. "I'll have the papers to you tomorrow."

"Tonight," he said softly, reaching out to grab an errant curl that slipped along her cheek. He tugged the thick strand before twisting it around his fingers. His eyes closed as he leaned into her, his breath brushing her lips, parting them. "Say you'll see me tonight."

The tip of Jen's tongue brushed his lips as it darted out, wetting hers. Drue uttered a soft moan and lifted her, sitting her on the edge of her desk, her lavender skirt slipping up her thighs as he slid between her parted legs.

"Say yes, Jen," he whispered, nuzzling her skin. "Forget about your husband." His lips found hers and he kissed her, his tongue lightly touching hers before he pulled away. "Forget about your life." Her mouth was parted and waiting as he kissed her again, tongue sliding against his. "Say yes."

Her hands curled against his chest, grasping his suit jacket and wrinkling the pristine fabric. His fingers tiptoed up her bare thighs, skimming the lace bands that held her stockings up to the damp material of her panties. Jen's breath hitched and she swallowed hard, her eyes hazy with lust as he slid one finger under the elastic and traced the wet, swollen flesh lightly.

"Say yes."

Her hands uncurled from his jacket and lay flat on his chest as she pushed him away, inhaling air no longer laced with the scent of him. "Get out, Drue."

He smiled slightly as he watched her chest rise and fall rapidly, her harsh pants of breath loud in the small office. Grabbing his briefcase off the desk, he let her walk in front of him, waiting until her hand was on the doorknob before grabbing her. He spun her around and pinned her to the door, his mouth hot on hers as he kissed her.

She groaned hoarsely as her arms wove around his neck, letting him lift her again as his hands settled underneath her ass and held her against him, her legs locked around the back of his. Her hands tangled in his dark hair until he broke away and let her slide down his body, the feel of his erection unmistakable. "Say yes."

Jen stared up at him for a long moment, not speaking as he stepped back to allow her to open the door. She waited until he'd walked through it and it was almost shut to speak, her soft voice stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes."

A smile curved Drue's lips as he nodded, not looking back at her. "I'll meet you here at seven. Don't be late." He started walking, feeling her gaze burning into him. "Don't bother dressing for the occasion."

~**~  
"Would this be the moment where you start a voiceover and talk about how you knew the dame was trouble the second she walked into your life?"

Her hair was wet, curling slightly around her face. His eyes swept down her body, the loose white button-down shirt, the pale tank top beneath it, the body hugging jeans. "Actually, I gave that soliloquy when I was five." He rested his hands on the accounting ledger in front of him, barely glancing at his wedding ring as it briefly caught the light. "But I've said it occasionally over the span of our relationship."

"Good thing. I'd hate for you to think I was safe or boring or something."

"I'd never think that, Jo." He smiled as he shook his head. "What brings you here?"

"My staff has apparently decided they prefer the office without me in it. Jacob gave me the day off." She smiled slowly, her eyes promising. "I thought I'd take advantage of it." She sank down on the edge of his desk. "By taking advantage of you."

"As tempting as the shoulder-padded vixen is, I'm afraid this private detective is going to have to decline." He rubbed his forehead, tapping the book in front of him. "I've got a walk-in refrigerator that I had to empty this morning because the thermostat blew and has frozen and destroyed every single item in it. Which means I'm going to have to restock my inventory and therefore double my cost for the month. I really don't have time to be taken advantage of."

"Oh, Pace." She moved around behind him and started massaging his shoulders. "What happened?"

"Power surge? I don't know. I got here this morning and went to grab everything we needed prepped. The tomatoes have been sitting on the counter for three hours now and I think they're still frozen solid." He sighed and tilted his head, uttering a nearly silent moan as her fingertips pressed against his skin. "So we're three hours behind, the lunch crowd is due any minute and I'm working with food we bought at the grocery store down the street."

"Anything I can do?"

"No. Nothing I can do, to be honest with you. I've got a repair man who was supposed to be here two hours ago who still hasn't shown up and everyone's working their asses off out there. They sent me back here to get out of their hair. I guess I was making them nervous."

"Considering you can't sit still in the best of circumstances? I can imagine." She kissed the top of his head, her hands warm on his skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulders. "Walk me out to my car, get a breath of fresh air." She pressed her lips to his head again, her hair falling down around him.

"Mmm. You smell like coffee."

Joey kissed him once more and pulled away quickly. "New shampoo. Come on. It'll do you good to get outside for a few." She grabbed his hand and tugged, forcing him to his feet. Pacey followed her reluctantly, letting her lead him down the short hallway to the back door.

They were almost there when his free hand covered her mouth and he pulled her against him, releasing her hand as he grabbed the thick silver handle, jerking the door open and shoving her into the bitterly cold air of the walk-in refrigerator. Letting the door close behind him, he grabbed her again, pulling her body against his, her back flush with his chest, her ass curving around his burgeoning erection.

"What do you say we skip the fresh air," his hand was over her mouth again, his words weaving through her hair to dissipate along with his wispy breath against her neck. "And I inhale something else?"

He grasped her shirt and pulled it down, dropping it onto the floor, the material soaking up the standing water that covered the puddle of ice. His large hand curved over her shoulders and down her arms, barely brushing her skin as the cold worked its way into her, goosebumps rising along her flesh.

His hands reached hers and he threaded their fingers together, lifting their joined hands to cover her breasts. He stilled his motions at the sight of the faint bruises on her wrists, finger shaped marks cutting into her skin. Sucking in a deep breath of the harsh air, he pushed her away from him, advancing on her as she backed up against the wire shelving.

"What are we doing, Pacey?"

"I'd think it was obvious, Jo." He grabbed her tank top and lifted it off of her, his eyes fixed on her bare breasts as they fell free. "You're taking advantage of me."

"I'm not feeling all that in control here."

He bent his head and pressed his lips to her nipple, letting his tongue flicker over it lightly. "Good," he stated as he engulfed it, taking the smooth flesh into his mouth. Joey moaned quietly, slumping back slightly only to jerk forward as the icy metal shelving hit her skin.

"Pacey, it's freezing."

"Really?" He moved his mouth to her other breast as his hand slid her zipper down, two fingers pushing past her panties and thrusting up inside her. "Then why are you so hot, Jo?"

Her clit was slick as his thumb moved over it, applying light pressure to the hard nub. Joey struggled to remain upright as his fingers pushed deeper inside her, giving up with a small gasp. Her skin hit the cold shelving, turning her gasp to a hiss as it seemed to brand her skin, the sensation quickly overpowered by the constant movement of Pacey's fingers.

His free hand reached down, shoving his chef's jacket aside as he unfastened his slacks, freeing his cock from his boxer briefs. He removed his fingers from inside her, pushing her jeans and panties down her body. The fabric was wet, had been since before he'd touched her, felt her, seen her. Thick, slow anger built inside him as she rose up on her toes, her legs spread as he guided his cock inside her.

Heat surrounded him, blocking out the pinpricks of icy air that slipped through his clothes, that showed on her bare skin. Her nipples were hard and tight, probably aching in the freezing temperature. One hand curved around her, holding her to his body as the other grasped the wire shelf behind her, steadying them both on the slick surface of the floor.

Joey's arms locked around his neck, pulling her body free of the cold metal, pushing down against his every thrust upward. He closed his eyes and buried his face against her shoulder, feeling her skin slide against his, the frantic lubrication of sweat chilling on his flesh.

With a soft, low grunt he came, pinning her to the shelf and holding her suspended there with his body. Joey whimpered as the frozen rack hit her skin once again, her body struggling to move in Pacey's tight embrace. The heat of his orgasm flooded her as she fought to push him deeper.

Easing her to the floor and away from him, Pacey stepped back, his eyes avoiding hers. "I have to get back to work."

"Pacey…" she panted, her body jerking slightly, involuntarily, as she reached out to him, wanting him to push her past the precipice of orgasm. When he turned away, she stared at him, dumbfounded, until he faced her, holding her shirts out to her. "I can't…I didn't…"

"I know, Jo. And I'm sorry, but the repairman…" He shrugged out of his chef's jacket and pulled off the shirt he wore underneath it, handing it to her. "Your shirts are soaked. Wear this." He waited until she took it with trembling hands before slipping his jacket back on. Leaning in, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, barely catching the corner of her mouth. "I love you, Jo." He repeated the kiss then turned and pushed open the refrigerator door, turning toward his office and leaving her to dress in the dim light.


	9. Chapter 9

Doug flinched as the front door opened, but didn't turn to look at Jen as she walked in. She closed the door behind her and stared at him, her eyes raking over him. He was barefoot, his faded jeans clung to his body and the moss green polo shirt strained tightly against the muscles of his arms. His arms were darkly tanned, almost matching the dark liquid in the glass he held in front of his face.

She set her briefcase down and slipped off her shoes, her gaze still locked on him as she walked through the living room to the kitchen. The broken cup still lay on the floor, shattered shards stained dark from the pool of cold coffee they lay in. She stood in the doorway for a long moment, surveying the scene before her, her arms crossed over her chest.

With one quick nod, she turned around and faced Doug. He winced as he pressed his glass to his mouth, his lower lip swollen, the skin broken and bruised. Jen's chuckle was cold and sad as she shook her head and started for the stairs, not caring as she felt his eyes on her, tracking her until she disappeared from his view.

His gaze moved back to the fireplace, the now-melted ice in his glass still lending coolness to his swollen lip, diluting his scotch as he stared at the pile of logs, left there for effect during the summer, not seeing them.

The door to the bedroom clicked open and he turned his head slowly, wondering if he was drunk enough. Her legs slowly came into view. The three-inch heels became sexy dress shoes. The nylon-covered calves became knees and thighs. The skirt that ended practically where the thigh-high stockings began became a tight, black dress that hugged every curve of her body. Her arms were uncovered, the spaghetti straps on her shoulders glittered silver. The neckline plunged indecently, barely covering her lingerie-free breasts.

Jen stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at him, occasionally holding his shifting gaze. "I'm going out."

He looked at her then, his blue eyes fragile. They watched each other, saw each other. Jen's heart stilled in her throat as he lowered his glass, his tongue brushing his lower lip and pulling it into his mouth to suck on it lightly. She winced as she watched his teeth dig into the broken skin, could almost smell the coppery scent of blood in the room.

"It's a meeting. I'll be home late."

He nodded once, briefly, his eyes begging her to give him time, to forgive him. Jen stood there another minute, waiting for his mouth to open, for him to confess the truth, sell her a lie, ask her not to go. When he didn't say anything, she grabbed her briefcase, her purse and her coat and opened the door.

She stopped again, waiting, the cool breeze of the dying summer floating in and swirling the bottom of her dress. She looked over her shoulder and saw him turn back to the fireplace as she shut the door.

Neither of them sure she'd be coming home at all.

~**~  
He'd barely finished pouring the shot before he'd swallowed it, opting then to forego the glass and just drink from the bottle. Of course, that was almost empty. Setting it back on the bar, he opened another cabinet and dug around in the depths.

The bottle of Jack Daniels had done nothing to ease the tightness in his chest or numb any of the pain he was feeling. It had done nothing to rid him of the scent of her that seemed to linger on his fingers whenever he brought them to his face.

He stared at his hands, flexing the fingers and wondering what they'd look like around her wrists. Would they cover the bruises or would the darkening purple flesh still show through?

She'd been wet, so fucking wet. Had she fucked him before coming to the restaurant? Had he slid into her still slick from him coming inside her? His stomach roiled and he lurched up from the seat, leaning against the counter in front of the sink. He could feel what little he'd eaten swimming in the sea of liquor, threatening to rise like a tidal wave.

He turned the water on high, pushing it to the far left to let the steam swirl around his head. He inhaled deeply, keeping his eyes open against the threat of his imagination. His stomach was almost calm again when the phone rang, the sound driving a spike through his head.

He reached for it just as the machine kicked on, Joey's sultry voice inviting everyone to leave a message.

"Joey? It's me. I need…we need to talk about what happened." He snapped off the water and moved closer to the phone. "Jesus, Joey. I'm sorry I hurt you. You have to know I didn't mean to."

His stomach rebelled again and he bit back bile, staring at the red recording light as he continued.

"I need you in my life, Jo. And I don't want what I did or said to change what we have between us." He paused. "Please, Joey? We'll just talk this time. I swear it."

The sound of him hanging up seemed loud in the silence as Pacey walked into the kitchen and emptied his stomach into the sink before heading to the bedroom and digging through the closet to find the last thing his father had given him before he died.

~**~  
Drue looked up from the desk he was leaning over, lifting one hand up to look at his watch. Raising an eyebrow, he met Jen's eyes as he walked around the desk. "Am I late for our meeting?"

She shut the door behind her, not talking as she pressed her hands to his chest, forcing him back against the secretary's desk. "Shut up and fuck me."

"About fucking time," he growled as he lifted her, pulling her against him. The momentum propelled him back to the desk and he bent back over it as Jen practically crawled up his body, her lips soft and hot on his.

His mouth opened under hers, his tongue pressing between her parted lips to sweep into the hot cavern of her mouth. Jen moaned, the soft sound coming from deep within her as Drue shifted beneath her, one hand slipping beneath them and thrusting office supplies to the floor.

Jen's hands grabbed at his short, dark hair, holding his head as she took control of the kiss, sucking at his tongue as she ground her body onto his. Drue wrapped both arms around her and stood, turning and placing her on the desk, barely casting a glance at the uncovered, pane windows bathed in the faded light of the streetlamp outside.

Wriggling slightly, Jen tugged at the desk calendar and threw it to the floor, the slick wooden surface of the desk cool underneath her. Drue stood between her parted legs and stared down at her as his fingers inched their way up her thighs, pushing the short black skirt ahead of them.

Jen sat up and slid the straps down her arms, freeing her breasts. Drue's fingers paused as they reached the tops of her stockings, rubbing the pad of his thumb along the lace. "I thought I told you not to dress for the occasion?"

She grabbed his loosened tie and jerked him down on top of her, her green eyes flashing with wanton desire. Her lips were against his as her legs locked around his body. "You can either talk or you can fuck." She reached for his hands and brought them to her bare breasts. "Which is it going to be?"

He removed his hands from her heated skin and placed them on either side of her on the desk. His blue eyes searched hers for a moment before he pulled back and unfastened his slacks, pushing them out of the way of his cock before grabbing her hips and sliding her toward him.

Reaching for his cock, he pressed it to her opening, sliding in with one smooth, quick stroke. Jen gasped aloud, her eyes wide and staring at the ceiling, the realization that she'd gone past the point of no return evident in the murky green depths. She grasped his arms, pulling herself into a sitting position.

Drue groaned and found her ass with his hands, holding her against him. Jen let her fingers slide up his arms and wrap around his shoulders before trailing over his back. Her heels dug into the back of his thighs as he stumbled backwards, slamming into the pane windows with a solid thud, the whole front of the office shuddering with the impact.

Jen's breath was as hot against his shoulder as the glass was against his back. Her tongue worked its way along his collar, tasting the salty sweat beaded there. She sucked on his skin, her teeth scraping over his throbbing pulse as his fingers bit into her skin, pulling her down onto him. Her legs tightened and his knees buckled, sending them both sprawling to the floor.

Jen pushed against him, loosening her hold on his legs as she rolled him onto his back. Their bodies separated and she grabbed his slacks, tugging on them and pulling them down his body as she crawled up him. He watched her with ravenous eyes as she knelt above him, shimmying out of her dress and leaving it mixed with his boxers as she settled herself back on his cock.

A heated groan ripped through him as her body sheathed him again. She grabbed his tie and unknotted it, slipping free of his collar. She took one of his hands and wound it around the wrist, giving him a sly smile as she reached for the other. Instead, Drue grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto her back, continuing to thrust into her as she grunted quietly.

Shaking her head, Jen wrapped one of her legs around Drue and rolled them over again, both of them wincing as he slammed into the desk. He guided her back and pulled away from her until just the tip of his cock remained inside her rosy flesh. He settled on his knees and grabbed her hips again, lifting her onto his thighs, her back arched off the carpet.

He held her there for a long moment before thrusting forward, her throaty cry a reward for his patience. He closed his eyes as he felt her body tighten around him, the thick rush of her orgasm surrounding his still moving cock. Forcing his movement to stop, Drue pulled away from Jen, the slick sweat already cooling on his body. She spasmed as his cock slipped free of her hot flesh, her hands reaching out for him, nails scraping his tanned skin.

Drue chuckled darkly then pushed into her again, his hands cupping her ass and jerking her body into his. Her mouth opened in a soundless cry as his pelvis met hers. Moving his hands to her thighs, he smoothed them along her black stockings until he reached her ankles, grasping them and lifting them to his shoulders.

Jen found her voice, crying out his name as the change of position drove him deeper inside her. "You wanted me to fuck you, right, Jen?" He was gasping, every breath wrenched out of him.

"Yes," she panted. Her fingers sunk into the blue carpet beneath her, feeling it burn her skin as her shoulders slid against it with every stroke. Her eyes closed and she sucked in air through her parted lips.

One hand stayed wrapped around her ankle as the other snaked between her legs, his fingers pressing to her clit. She cried out again, her body contracting around him as she came once more.

Drue grunted quietly, biting his lower lip hard as he continued thrusting, the muscles of his ass tightening as he gulped at the thick air, her body's hot grasp wringing his orgasm from him.

Jen's body shuddered as he pulled away in earnest, collapsing on the floor next to her. They both lay there without speaking, their breathing filling the room. Drue glanced at the window, staring out into the empty street before turning back to look at her, his eyebrow rising as she stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to go." Jen bent over to retrieve her dress, her body half hidden by the desk.

"Does he just not fuck you?"

She straightened, her eyes flashing as she looked at him. "What did you say?"

He stretched lazily, watching as her eyes swept over his naked body before coming back to meet his clear, blue-green gaze. "I'm just asking myself why a happily married woman would come storming into my office and start fucking me. And the only answer I can come up with is that she's not so happily married. Which makes me think the good deputy isn't doing his duty."

"My marriage is none of your fucking business."

Drue got to his feet as Jen started to pull on her dress. Grabbing her arm, he brought her body against his, the heat of his cock against her thigh. "You made it my fucking business, Jen. You came here with the sole purpose of getting my dick inside you."

"You've been rutting around me like a dog in heat since the day you hit Capeside," she snarled at him. Her blonde hair was matted and held against her head with sweat as she glared at him, her dress between them like a shield, doing little to keep their bodies from touching.

"You came here," Drue ripped the dress out of her hands and tossed it to the floor before grabbing her and hoisting her onto the desk, her legs spread as he slid between them, his fingers invading her wet, slick passage, fucking her with short, rapid thrusts. "Wanting my dick in you because you're pissed off at him." He was thrusting with his whole body, his cock hardening with every stroke of his fingers as his thumb pressed against her clit. "What's wrong? Doesn't he fuck you? Doesn't he make you come? Doesn't he do all those things, Jen? Is that why you've been wet for me since the first second you saw me again?"

"No. Yes." She gasped and shook her head, her body slumping as she leaned back, sinking to her elbows, as her arms could no longer hold her. Her legs spread wider as Drue pulled his fingers from inside her, replacing them with his cock. The desk shook with every stroke, the slick sound of flesh on the wood dancing around the room, partnered with their thick, uncontrolled breaths.

Drue grabbed her shoulders and held her against him as his hips drove relentlessly toward her. She was lying flat on the desk now, giving up any pretense of control. She brought her feet up to the desk, the heels scarring the wood permanently as they dug in, her hips arching up off the surface to meet his. Tears leaked from her eyes as his fingers bit into her skin.

"Maybe he's not making you come because you're thinking of me." His voice was a sexy drawl, hungry and knowing. "Maybe he knows you want my cock inside you and that's why he can't fuck you, Jen. He knows you're fucking him, thinking about me so he doesn't even fucking bother to try and get you off. Maybe he's afraid you'll call out my name."

His thrusts were almost violent as he brought their bodies together, sweat held them together, slid their skin apart. Jen's mouth was open, the sounds slipping out guttural and incomprehensible as she fought for breath, for control, for climax. Drue's hands left her shoulders and moved to her legs, locking them around his thighs again before he reached for her breasts, kneading them as his thumbs sought out her nipples.

She moaned, the high keening sound filling the office, followed by almost unintelligible cries as he caught her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, squeezing the painfully hard tips until she lost control, her body jerking with the almost painful force of her orgasm.

Drue rode the wave of her climax, continuing to touch her, wring every last ounce of fire from her body. Her heels dug painfully into his thighs and her hips rose off the desk, her breath gasping out of her like gun bursts as he thrust into her one last time, burying his orgasm impossibly deeper.

Energy seemed to seep out of him as he pulled away, slumping to the floor as Jen slithered off the desk and collapsed in a heap beside him. Without a word, she grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head, forcing herself to her feet. Drue watched her with glazed eyes, his body feeling numb.

Jen stopped at the door, staring at her reflection in the glass and laughing sadly. Grabbing her briefcase, she fished out the contract and tossed it at his feet without looking back, pulling the door closed behind her.

~**~  
Pacey stared straight ahead, the bark rough against his back as he leaned on the tree. The night settled softly around him as his eyes moved over the small brick house. Windows were lit with the flicker of candles, the smoke from an unnecessary fire curling up in the darkness.

His car was up the street, tucked safely, anonymously a few blocks away. The cool air hit him, his anger keeping him warm as the breezes blew past. He inhaled the warm scent of burning wood, his eyes scanning the drive.

The black jeep. The blue Mercedes.

He blew out his breath, closing his eyes for a moment, measuring his heartbeat. A litany of sins, young and old, scorching through his brain as he stared at the unmoving door, watching shadows creep across windows and blinds.

He heard her voice before he saw her, the door swinging open, inward. She was turned back, looking at him, talking.

"I need to go." She glanced over her shoulder. "Thanks…for everything."

"You could stay." He reached out and touched her cheek, caressing it with his fingers.

She shook her head, breaking the contact. "You're drunk, Dawson."

"You should stay."

"I can't." She smiled sadly, shaking her head. "Pacey's probably wondering where I am."

"Call him. Make up some lie." He held the door open, his invitation plain in his stance, in his voice. "Give him some excuse. Stay."

"I have to go." She closed her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her, the soft touch barely lasting, lasting long enough. She pulled away, catching his hand as she walked away, squeezing it before she left. "Goodnight, Dawson."

He made a soft sound, his body reacting as if he'd been punched in the stomach, almost doubling over. He sank down to the ground, the cold heat clenched in his hand at his waist.

He forced his eyes up, watched her walk away from him. Watched her slide into her car and start it. Watched him watch her drive away. Watched him smile as he turned back toward the house, closing the door behind him.

Watched until everything grew still again.

And then he moved closer. Closer.

And knocked.


	10. Chapter 10

Jen opened the front door and slipped inside, her eyes barely glancing toward Doug. He was sitting in the same place, the same glass held against his lips. "I'm going upstairs."  
He turned to face her, moving slowly, taking in her disheveled appearance. Her dress barely hanging on her, disheveled and hanging lopsided, jacket unbuttoned, hair wispy and matted, dried and drying from sweat. He closed his eyes, the image of her face flushed with exertion and perspiration burned into his mind.

Swallowing hard as he turned away from her, Jen headed up the stairs to their bedroom. Tears flooded her eyes as she stripped, balling her clothes as small as she could before tossing them across the room. She sank down to her knees, burying her face against the chair cushion.

After a few minutes, she forced herself to her feet and walked into the bathroom, avoiding her eyes in the mirror as she moved past it to the shower stall.

Icy water hit her skin as she gasped, allowing her tears to fall as the water warmed, her flushed skin growing pinker in the scalding spray. Her body shook with sobs as she stood there, her head bowed. The spray beat her down to her knees, her normally pale skin beating darker, blood red with every passing moment.

The cool shaft of air pushed her to the ground completely, the rough coughing sound as water assaulted her open mouth turning into a plaintive cry as the water grew cooler, colder on her skin. Gentle hands lifted her, turned her, held her, naked flesh against naked flesh, so familiar.

Her hands touched him, clung to him as Doug held her, rocking her shaking body carefully, his head buried against her neck. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He threaded one hand through her hair, keeping her from shaking her head as he continued to apologize, the words falling around her.

"I'm so sorry, Jen. It's over. It's done and it's over and I'm sorry, so sorry." He kissed her neck, kissed the smooth skin as the water washed the taste of him, whoever he was, from her body. "I love you."

She sobbed openly, brokenly, as he spoke, barely holding onto him as he found her mouth, capturing her cries, her sadness with tender kisses. Doug pressed her against the wall of the shower, his hands touching her carefully as he eased his cock between her parted thighs. Jen made a soft sound and buried her face against his shoulder, her legs wrapping around him weakly as he filled her.

The shower rained down around them as Doug thrust slowly, carefully inside her, his lips kissing her flesh wherever they could, connecting, refusing to let her pull away as her tears fell on his skin, burning him hotter than the shower had burned her. He apologized with every stroke, his eyes open, seeing only the dark tendrils of blonde hair glued wetly to her.

"I love you, Jen," he swore to her, kissing her, seeing her, loving her with every thrust. She trembled around him, her orgasm coming in a lush flow, surrounding him almost tentatively. Doug's grip on her tightened and she shuddered, her body relaxing as he groaned against her, his orgasm colliding with hers in the cool water.

They separated slowly, Jen clinging to him for support, too weak to stand. He held her with one arm, holding her against his body as he shut off the water and opened the door, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to the bed. He lay her down gently then climbed in beside her, spooning her body into his as he pulled the comforter over them both, kissing her softly, holding her as she shivered in his arms until she fell asleep.

~**~  
Dawson's eyebrows rose as he opened the door. "Well, well. This is a surprise."

"Is it?" Pacey asked coolly.

"Why would I lie?" Dawson smirked and stepped back. "You want to come in?"

"Sure." He moved into the house, his eyes moving to find signs of her, signs of indiscretion. "How's it going?"

"Fine." Dawson moved over to the bookcase, picking up a bottle. "Drink?"

"No. Thanks. I've had more than enough tonight." He watched Dawson's hand shake slightly as he poured a glass, filling it to the rim with thick amber liquid. "From the looks of it, so have you." Pacey stalked the room, unable to stop moving. "How's the commercial business?"

"Busy." Dawson downed his drink then poured himself another, splashing the liquid over ice. "Very busy." He took a sip, watching Pacey move around the room like a caged animal. "It's late, Pacey. Did you want something?"

"Yeah." Pacey stopped and stared into the fire. "Kind of warm for a fire, isn't it?"

"I like fires." Dawson watched him over the top of his glass. "What are you doing here, Pacey?"

"I just want to know something." He moved over to the fireplace and stared at the pictures on the mantel, the heat stifling. Pictures of Dawson's parents, of Lily, of him and Joey. He picked up their high school graduation picture and examined it.

"Something in particular? Or are you working on a vague and enigmatic new personality?" Dawson set his drink down and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's going on, Pacey?"

"How long have you and Joey been fucking?"

"What?"

Pacey turned slowly, his face hard and set. He shrugged slightly, the easy gesture belied by his tense stance. "I just want to know how long you've been fucking my wife."

Dawson laughed softly. "That's what this is about?"

"You think it's funny?" Pacey asked dangerously. "Of course, you probably do. You probably think this whole thing is a joke."

"How much of an inferiority complex do you have when it comes to me, Pace?" Dawson refilled his drink and picked it up, moving over to the couch and sitting down, his amused smile smug. "How long's this been going on now? Maybe you should seek professional help."

"The only help I need is for you to stay the fuck away from my wife." Pacey approached him, his whole body stiff with anger. "My wife, Dawson. She married me."

"But apparently she's fucking me, right? Has been for some time, from your reaction. How long, Pacey? How long have I been doing it?"

"You tell me." He stopped in front of Dawson, his eyes flashing. "Tell me how long, Dawson."

"Has it been since college? Or did I score her when you left the summer after high school? How long's it been going on?"

"Tell me." Pacey bit out the words, his hands curled into fists. "Now."

"Tell you what, Pace?" Dawson stood, leaving barely any room between them. "How long I've been fucking her? How I've been fucking her? Or if I've been fucking her? Although you seem to have answered that last question already, haven't you? How much do I love that your perfect marriage is so obviously built on trust?"

"Tell. Me."

"Or what, Pace?" Dawson stepped around him, moving over to the fire. "Or you're going to…hit me? Yell at me? Accuse me some more?" The sight of the gun brought silence for a moment until Dawson laughed. "Oh. I see. You're going to kill me."

"Just tell me what I want to know, Dawson. Tell me how long you've been fucking her."

"Maybe she's fucking me, did you ever think of that?" He barely glanced at the gun, preferring to smirk at Pacey. "Did you ever think that I've got no control over the situation and she's in control? That she's the one over here, straddling me and fucking me while you're sitting at home beating off?"

The safety clicked back, Pacey's thumb over the metal hammer. "How long?"

Dawson shook his head. "I'm not fucking your wife, Pacey."

"Explain the bruises then. Explain the phone call." Pacey held the gun steady, pointed easily at Dawson's head. "Explain why you call her, apologizing for hurting her the day I notice dark bruises on her wrists. Explain your little private meeting at the BBQ. Explain all that away, Dawson."

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Pacey."

"Really? I think this," he gestured lightly with the gun, never moving it far off his mark, "sort of says otherwise."

"You're not going to use the gun." Dawson swallowed half his drink. "Because fist fights and white knights aside, you're a fucking coward. Your father knew it the day you were born and you've known it just as long. You can't face up to anything and you're scared to death of the truth. You know you're not good enough for her, you've known it since before you fucking stole her from me."

"Tell me how long you've been fucking her."

"That's why you're not talking about this with Joey, not accusing her of having an affair, because you're too chickenshit to actually hear it from her." Dawson walked away slightly, ignoring the gun that followed every step. "You're not enough. You've never been enough. You're just a loser who's gotten a few lucky breaks. None of which you've deserved."

"Tell me." Pacey's hand itched, the trigger resting against his index finger.

"It must kill you to know she's fucking around on you. No pun intended." Dawson laughed, the pure joy in the sound rattling around the room. "That she's doing all those things you thought were only for you with someone else. Or does it bother you more that she might be doing them with me?"

Sweat beaded on his forehead as he stared at Dawson, the gun hot in his hand. Burning. Branding. "Tell me."

"What would be worse, Pacey? If she and I had gone to your restaurant one night after it closed and she'd sucked me off in your office? Or her on her hands and knees underneath the table? Or maybe if she fucked me in your house? Or in your car? Or would it bother you more if she was here, playing house, feeding me meals and fucking me regularly? Acting like she was my wife?"

The gun trembled slightly. "Tell me."

"You're not going to shoot, Pacey. Because deep down inside, you know you deserve this. You know you don't deserve her, and you know that you're worthless. She's too good for you. She took pity on you. Or maybe she knew that the only way she could have you is if she married you. I guess I can grant you that one, Pacey. Maybe, for a while, you were just a really good fuck."

"How fucking long?"

"Put the gun down, Pacey. You won't kill me. You don't have the balls."

"Just tell me how long, Dawson." He laughed, the sound high pitched and shaky. "Tell me the truth and I'll walk out of here right now. Right back to my home. With Joey."

"Who's fucking around on you. God, that really must kill you," Dawson shook his head, laughing softly. "The king of relationships, always doing everything to make sure every last detail is perfect. The ruins with Miss Jacobs, the bed and breakfast with Andie, the ski lodge with Joey. Every detail perfect. How does it feel to know you're not enough?"

"Tell me, goddamn it!"

Dawson took another drink, alcohol fueled courage coursing through his veins. "I'm not fucking your wife, Pacey."

"Tell me!" He screamed the words, the butt of the gun supported now with his free hand.

"She's fucking someone else. Anyone else. Anyone who isn't Pacey Witter." Dawson smiled and knocked back the rest of his drink, dropping the glass onto the chair. "God, that must eat you up inside. Anyone who isn't you. I wonder if she even cares so long as it's not your cock inside her."

"Tell me right now!"

"Or what? Your hands are shaking so bad, you'll miss by a mile. Another thing you'd fuck up, just like your marriage. Hell, you couldn't even kill yourself right now."

There was silence for a long moment, harsh breathing playing counterpoint to the oppressive nothingness. And then there was a shot. And a scream.

And then silence once more.


End file.
